


Семья

by polustrovo



Category: Original Work, Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Elektronik (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polustrovo/pseuds/polustrovo
Summary: - Отдай мне его. - В каком смысле? - Хочу, чтобы ребенок постоянно проживал со мной. - Это невозможно, несовершеннолетние дети должны постоянно проживать со своими законными представителями.





	1. Отдай то, что дома не знаешь

**Author's Note:**

> Работа по заявке (или по мотивам заявки?) с Фикбука "Элек воспитывает Сережиного сына - почти точную свою копию"   
> https://ficbook.net/requests/407058

— Эл, ты не можешь от меня этого требовать.  
— Я не требую, Серёжа, я прошу. Первый раз за более чем двадцать лет нашей дружбы, я прошу об одолжении. Отдай мне его.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Хочу, чтобы ребенок постоянно проживал со мной.  
— Это невозможно, несовершеннолетние дети должны постоянно проживать со своими законными представителями. Ты же знаешь.  
— Серёжа, этот вопрос можно решить.  
— Как, Эл? — Сергей готов был уже биться головой об стенку. Его лучший друг откровенно пользовался трудной ситуацией в его семье и пытался отобрать у него сына.  
— Серёжа, — Эл обошёл кресло, на котором сидел Сергей, встал позади и положил руки ему на плечи. — Вот уже четыре года, т.е. с самого рождения Саши, я воспитываю мальчика. Каждое утро я прихожу к вам, беру Сашу и отвожу к себе. И поздно вечером привожу его обратно. Фактически, ребенок только спит у вас дома. Все его игрушки, одежда, велосипед, самокат, находятся у меня. И всё это, заметь, куплено мной.  
— Эл, ты меня попрекаешь тем, что содержишь моего сына? Я знал, что этим кончится, — устало констатировал Сергей. Он был давно готов к такому повороту. И если раньше гордость и самолюбие заставляли его боятся этих слов своего друга, то теперь ему было уже всё равно. Он слишком устал.  
— Ни в коем случае, Серёжа, ни в коем случае. Я прекрасно понимал, на что шёл, когда предлагал тебе свою помощь. Я полностью содержу мальчика с момента его рождения, даже раньше, если учесть, что роды Майе оплатил тоже я. И я не ставлю себе это в заслугу и не попрекаю вас своими тратами. Я просто хочу сказать, что малыш фактически уже является моим сыном. Конечно, по закону это не так, но чисто по-человечески…

Серёже нечем было крыть. Эл был абсолютно прав. Они не планировали третьего ребенка, у Сергея Сыроежкина и его супруги Майи к их тридцати пяти годам уже было двое детей — двойняшки десяти лет. Евгений и Евгения. А доходы семейства оставляли желать много лучшего. Сергею не везло с работой, он трудился инженером-проектировщиком в разных конторах за среднюю зарплату. Майя преподавала гимнастику малышам в детском развивающем центре и тоже не могла похвастаться головокружительной карьерой и высокими доходами. Родители Сергея не особо могли им помогать, разве что в полглаза присматривать за подросшими двойняшками. Мать Сергея целиком и полностью посвящала себя уходу за отцом, который восстанавливался после инсульта. Родители Майи были просто очень пожилыми людьми.

И вот, нежданно-негаданно, Майя забеременела. А в середине срока врачи углядели у неё в матке новообразование. В результате сложных и рискованных в такой ситуации исследований, прошедших на фоне непрекращающейся нервотрёпки четы Сыроежкиных, выяснилось, что опухоль злокачественная. Сразу после родов Майе предстояла операция и несколько курсов лучевой терапии. А учитывая очереди в онкоцентре, расходы предстояли немалые. Сергей тогда чуть нервный срыв не получил, Эл его еле в чувства привёл. И закончил полностью за свой счёт ремонт в Серёжиной квартире, который Сыроежкины начали ещё до всех своих неприятностей. А потом, опять же полностью за свой счёт, купил Серёже новую машину, потому что старую Серёжа разбил в хлам, опять же на нервной почве, чудом сам цел остался.

Сергей не хотел быть объектом благотворительности Эла. «Я не смогу тебе быстро отдать, Эл, это растянется на годы», — говорил он своему другу. «Ничего, я не спешу и не бедствую, отдашь когда сможешь», — неизменно отвечал Эл.

Если в двух словах сказать об Эле, то он — биоробот-андроид и точный клон Сергея Сыроежкина. Создан группой учёных-энтузиастов в качестве эксперимента из Серёжиной ДНК двенадцатилетним ребенком, внешне ничем не отличающимся от человека. Он рос и развивался как обычный мальчик, только в его мозг был интегрирован электронный процессор, а организм на треть состоял из разных хитрых механизмов. Даже аккумуляторы, рассчитанные на 50 лет бесперебойной работы всей электромеханической части организма имелись. Ученые и спонсоры проекта своему детищу несказанно обрадовались, да только проект свернули — люди они были совестливые и ответственные, а их изобретение сильно опережало своё время и в жадных руках грозило превратиться в грозное оружие, направленное против человечества в целом. Так что Эл, Электроник, был уникальным существом. Единственным в мире.

Естественно, когда Эл случайно встретился со своим двойником и биологическим прототипом, он сразу с ним подружился. А если говорить откровенно — влюбился без памяти. Да только речь сейчас не об этом. За все двадцать с лишним лет их крепкой дружбы Эл только и делал, что чем мог помогал Сергею. В школе и в институте он просто иногда подменял его, когда друг совсем уж не справлялся, а потом его помощь сводилась в основном к финансовой и моральной поддержке. Эл работал удалённо, зарабатывал очень неплохо, а тратил мало.

И вот, в Серёжиной семье рождается третий ребёнок. Серёга с утра до ночи пропадает на работе, чтобы обеспечить семье лишнюю копейку, Майя лежит в больнице, а потом еле ползает после лучей по квартире, старшие кое-как помогают матери, но они сами ещё дети, от родни помощи ждать не приходится… И младенец практически сразу оказывается вверенным заботам Электроника. Который заблаговременно предложил свою помощь семье Сергея.

Своей «корысти» в этом вопросе Эл никогда не скрывал: «Ты же знаешь, Серёжа, я не могу иметь детей, а мне так хочется! Я буду заботиться о твоём сыне как о своём собственном». Сергей согласился сразу, и Майка, глотая слёзы и засунув куда подальше свою неприязнь к андроиду, тоже вынуждена была ответить «да». Потому что он прав: объективно — это наилучший выход.

Супруга Сергея, Майя Светлова, никогда не любила электронного двойника своего мужа. Правда, она всегда отрицала этот факт, потому что иначе пришлось бы объяснять почему именно она испытывает неприязнь к такому полезному и благородному во всех смыслах существу. «Да потому, что он течёт, когда видит моего мужа!» — сказала бы Майя, если бы кому-нибудь удалось вызвать её на откровенность. Как именно может течь существо мужского пола, она и сама не понимала, но стойкая ассоциация с течной сучкой не оставляла её при виде андроида, влюблёнными глазами глядящего на Сергея. Она ревновала и боялась, что Сергей однажды не устоит перед такой страстью и преданностью и… Что «и» она точно сказать не могла. Вроде бы её муж не интересовался парнями. Но точно такое никто кроме него не скажет. В конце концов, говорят, все люди бисексуальны. Даже она сама один раз из любопытства улеглась в кровать с подружкой. Обе они теперь давно замужем, но при виде Зойки иногда у Майи нет-нет, да и мелькали разные не совсем пристойные мыслишки. В общем, совсем исключить вероятность, что любимый супруг оставит её ради кого-то другого (например своего двойника) Майя не могла.

И почему Электроник так возжелал помогать им с ребёнком Майя тоже понимала. Ребёнок-то Серёженькин! Ради кого другого фиг бы он пошевелился!.. Андроид сам был бы счастлив родить от Сергея, да только природа, к счастью, не дала такой возможности мужчинам. Особенно тем, которые на половину роботы. Хуже всего было то, что находясь в безвыходном положении, Майка сама вынуждена была отдать малыша Электронику. Единственное, она настояла на том, чтобы ночевал ребёнок всегда дома.

***

— Серёжа, подумай ещё раз, — Эл наклонился к самому уху двойника, — это очень выгодный вариант. Тебе не придётся столько времени тратить на дорогу, к тому же квартира будет сразу твоя, без ипотеки. Прошу, не отказывайся сразу. У тебя двое разнополых детей, им нужны отдельные комнаты…  
— Трое, Эл.  
— Что «трое»?  
— У меня трое детей.  
— Серёжа, — Эл тяжело вздохнул и стал невесомо поглаживать Серёжины плечи, — не передёргивай, пожалуйста. Конечно, трое, но я говорю о проживающих под одной крышей. Вместо вашей двушки в 45 квадратных метров в доме 1968 года постройки, у вас будет трёшка 78 метров в новом жилом комплексе.  
— Дверь в дверь с твоей квартирой, — невесело усмехнулся Сергей.  
— Которую я завещаю твоему сыну Саше, — невозмутимо дополнил Электроник.  
— Эл, ты ведь предлагаешь мне продать тебе собственного ребёнка. Ты понимаешь это? — горько заметил Серёжа. — А Майя? Ты думаешь, она согласиться?  
— Главное, что ты согласен, — Эл обошёл кресло и сел на пол у Серёжиных ног. — Ты её убедишь.  
— А я согласен?  
— А разве нет?  
— Когда ты стал таким циничным Эл? Или ты решил разом взыскать с меня все долги, начиная с тех пор как подменял меня в шестом классе?  
— Я очень хочу ребенка, — грустно сказал Электроник. «Твоего ребенка», — добавил он про себя. — Я очень привязался к нему, — «И он так похож на нас, как будто это я родил его от тебя» — подумал Эл.

Мальчик Саша и впрямь внешне был поразительно похож на Сергея и Эла, с учётом возраста, конечно. Но не только внешне. Мимика и жесты, интонации и словечки, манера говорить — всё это малыш полностью перенял от своего единственного воспитателя. Так что если говорить о копии, то он был больше копией Эла, чем Серёжи. Что, конечно же ещё больше привязывало к нему Электроника.

— Я поговорю С Майей, — обреченно сказал Сергей.  
— Если будут трудности, просто скажи мне. Я постараюсь найти к ней подход, — Эл обнял Серёжины колени и тяжело выдохнул.

Сергей уже давно привык, что друг касается его по поводу и без в самых разных ситуациях и самым разным образом. Этот жест Эла говорил о том, как напряжён он был и как волновался, предлагая Сергею сделку. А сейчас расслабился. И какие аргументы Эл приведёт Майе, Сергей тоже представлял — детям скоро понадобятся репетиторы, кроме того дочка хочет заниматься в театральной студии, а сын мечтает поехать в языковой лагерь. Эл банально купит согласие женщины в обмен на бонусы для её детей.

— Только, Эл, — Сергей опустил руку на голову андроида, — у меня тоже есть одно условие для тебя.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Элек. — Я его выполню.  
— Подожди, ты ведь не знаешь, что я попрошу, — хмыкнул Сергей.  
— Я выполню любое, — твердо сказал Эл. Ребенок был настолько важен для него, что он бы не задумываясь отдал бы руку или ногу, лишь бы иметь возможность воспитывать Сашу. А Серёжа явно этого не потребует.  
— Никаких мужчин, Эл.  
— Что?.. Прости, я не…  
— Никаких мужчин, — перебил его Серёжа. — Да, я знаю, что если бы ты сам не сказал мне однажды, что встречаешься с мужчинами, я бы так ничего и не знал. Как не знают и остальные, — пресёк возможные возражения друга Сергей. — Но пойми и ты меня, я не хочу, чтобы моего сына воспитывал мужчина, который занимается сексом с другими мужчинами. Эл, я не лезу в твою личную жизнь, но речь идёт о моём сыне.  
— Серёж, — Эл ненадолго замолчал. — Ты понимаешь, что таким образом полностью лишаешь меня половой жизни? А мне биологически столько же лет, сколько и тебе — то есть нет ещё и сорока!  
— Спи с женщинами, — развёл руками Сергей.  
— Ты же знаешь, я не могу… Для меня твоё условие означает полный целибат.  
— Знаешь, Эл, — на Сергея накатывало раздражение, — это не такая уж большая цена за возможность воспитывать ребёнка. В конце концов, я отказываюсь от бОльшего! А секс, — махнул рукой Сыроежкин, — знаешь, как давно мне уже ничего и никого не хочется?..  
— Я согласен.  
— Согласен? — не поверил такой лёгкой победе Сергей. — Ты уверен?  
— Я согласен, — повторил Электроник. — Ты прав, не такая уж это и большая цена за возможность воспитывать Сашу, — Эл говорил искренне. Врать он в принципе не умел. А мужчины… Что ж, он всё равно никого из них не любил и не полюбит в будущем. Просто, с человеком приятнее снимать напряжение, чем с игрушкой и можно представить что трахаешься не со случайным любовником, на которого тебе взаимно плевать, а с любимым человеком… Эл всегда представлял себя с Сергеем, это здорово скрашивало его жизнь. Правда, после бывало очень горько, иногда до слёз. Что ж, теперь он вполне обойдется без этого самообмана. Всё к лучшему.

Сергей сам не понимал, зачем требует от Эла выполнения такого тяжёлого для него условия. Формальная причина, конечно, была проста — нечего развращать ребенка. Но они оба понимали, что Саша никогда бы даже не догадался о не совсем традиционной ориентации своего воспитателя. Эл в этом отношении был предельно скрытен и аккуратен. Сергею просто почему-то была противна сама мысль о том, что Элек занимается сексом с другими мужчинами. Почему именно, он предпочел не вникать, самокопание в этом вопросе грозило вытряхнуть из шкафов старые скелеты, о самом наличии которых Сыроежкин предпочитал не вспоминать. В конце концов, у него тяжёлая ситуация на работе — его в любой момент могут попросить, он чуть не потерял жену, им вечно не хватает денег, его отец в любой момент может умереть, а у самого Сергея астма и без ингалятора он даже не выходит из дома. Думать о каких-то там потаённых чувствах и прошлых переживаниях для него — непозволительная роскошь. И Эл с его половыми проблемами пусть идёт лесом! Сергей отдаёт ему самое ценное, что у него есть, какие ещё могут быть к нему претензии?!

На самом деле единственная причина, почему Серёжа согласился на предложение друга, была в том, что его сын Саша так привязался к Элеку, что разлучить их сейчас — было бы серьёзной душевной травмой для ребенка. Саша до сих пор при каждом удобном случае лез на руки к Электронику и днем засыпал с ним в одной кровати. Если бы на месте Эла был бы кто другой, Серёжа бы заподозрил какие извращения. Но Эла он знал очень хорошо. К тому же, когда Сергей только намекнул другу на их особо тесный контакт с ребенком, Эл только кивнул. Ничего не сказал, а через пару дней настроил у Серёжи на телефоне стрим с камер видео наблюдения, которые разместил у себя в квартире, включая санузел.


	2. Воссоединение семьи

Сыроежкин чуть не поседел, пока с супругой объяснялся. Майка причитала и плакала, что чёртов робот отнимает у них сына, что если б не её болезнь этого кошмара бы не было, что Сергей — бездушная скотина, продает собственного ребёнка, что они оба неудачники и лучше бы она умерла тогда, четыре года назад, и не видела бы всего этого кошмара, а теперь мальчик смотрит на них как на чужих, цепляется за Эла и никого, кроме андроида за авторитет не признаёт.

У Сергея от всего этого разболелось сердце, ну не само сердце, межрёберная невралгия обострилась, и одышка началась — пришлось очередной раз ингалятором прыскаться. Но итог разговора был очевиден — Майя согласилась на вариант сделки с недвижимостью, предложенный Элом. В результате Сыроежкины становились владельцами трёхкомнатной квартиры в новостройке, а их сын теперь и на ночь переезжал в соседнюю с новой жилплощадь — в свою будущую единичку к Электронику. Постоянная регистрация у него, естественно, планировалась с родителями. «Ты тоже ведь его продаёшь», — хотел сказать жене Сергей, но сдержался, решил не обострять.

Когда сделка была, наконец, оформлена, Сыроежкины с детьми и Элек с Сашей переехали на новое место, семья (а в неё по факту теперь входил и Электроник) решила отметить новоселье. Позвали Гусевых. Макар Степанович и Зоя Александровна были их бывшими одноклассниками и единственными друзьями (кроме Эла, разумеется, но он с некоторых пор стал практически родственником), которые сохранились у Сергея и Майи.

Гусевы поженились сразу после школы — в восемнадцать лет, и одного за другим родили двух детей — девочек. Дочки пошли по маминым стопам и, едва достигнув совершеннолетия, обе выскочили замуж. За солидных, между прочим, мужчин. В плане финансовой состоятельности солидных. И жили, соответственно, отдельно от родителей.

Зоя Гусева, в девичестве Кукушкина, посвятив юность воспитанию детей, карьеру начала делать поздно, но зато успешно — работала врачом в частной клинике. Майка, бывшая спортсменка, а по образованию педагог-психолог, ей и восхищалась, и завидовала одновременно. К тому же и выглядела Зоя лучше — красота в определенном возрасте прямо пропорциональна затраченным на неё средствам.

Схожие с супругой чувства испытывал и Сергей, но уже по отношению к Макару. Гусев, как и его знаменитый однофамилец, был хоккеистом. В молодости, конечно. Играл он неплохо, несколько сезонов даже выступал за Монреаль Канадиенс. Потом вернулся в КХЛ, а потом получил травму колена, и быстро переквалифицировался в весьма успешного хоккейного тренера одного из московских клубов.

Серёга откровенно завидовал другу — успеху и признанию, которых тот добился благодаря своим способностям, любимой работе, которой тот посвящал всего себя, уровню доходов… Сам Сергей своей профессиональной деятельностью доволен не был, работал только ради денег, которых эта работа давала весьма немного. Любимого дела у него не было, он не знал, чего хочет в жизни. Подозревал, что уже ничего… Он даже не хотел поначалу звать Гусевых в гости — чувствовал себя на их фоне абсолютным ничтожеством. Но Майка настояла…

Макар с Зоей естественно не знали всех подробностей неожиданного переезда Сыроежкиных и Громова. И о проблемах «дележа» Сыроежкина-младшего тоже не догадывались. Поэтому они искренне поздравляли друзей, надарили им кучу подарков, Зойка в компании Элека развлекала малыша, Майка со старшими хлопотала в плане закусок, а Серёга просто… пил.

— Что случилось, Сыроега? Ты чего убитый такой? — участливо поинтересовался у друга Гусь.

Когда-то Серёжа был весёлым шебутным мальчишкой, готовым ввязаться в любую авантюру. Неплохо играл на гитаре и даже сочинял песенки. Но школьные годы давно прошли, груз ответственности за семью, вечная нехватка денег и трудности в профессиональном плане изменили его. Теперь это был мрачноватый, неудовлетворённый жизнью пессимист, мечты которого давно разбились, амбиции сдулись, а моральная усталость достигла такого предела, что ложась иной раз спать, Сергей надеялся не проснуться.

— Всё в порядке, Макар, всё в порядке, — похлопал друга по плечу Сергей.

Гусев насторожился — одно то, что Сыроежкин назвал его по имени, говорило о том, что ни хера у Серёги не в порядке. Впрочем, Макар уже и забыл, когда Серёга в последний раз называл его Гусем. Лет 10 назад, не меньше.

— Серёг, расскажи, может помогу чем, — они стояли на балконе, Сергей курил, а Макар обнимал его за плечи и заглядывал в глаза.  
— Чем ты мне поможешь? Денег дашь? Так долги отдавать надо. Или подаришь? Мне тут подарил уже один, много подарил. Только такие подарки ещё дороже обходятся, — Серёгу спьяну несло, он готов был вывалить на приятеля всё, что накопилось у него на душе. — А может, ты меня на 25 лет назад вернёшь, чтоб я молодой был, красивый и здоровый? — при этих словах Сыроежкин закашлялся, выбросил сигарету, и потянулся за ингалятором. Макар во все глаза смотрел на друга.  
— Давно это у тебя? — Гусев кивнул на ингалятор.  
— Года два наверное, — пожал плечами Серёжа.  
— Тебе нельзя курить… Плохо же получается…  
— Мне жить нельзя — у меня плохо получается, — тяжело вздохнул Серёжа.  
— Что ты такое говоришь?! — Гусев не узнавал своего старого приятеля.  
— Я неудачник, Макар, чмо, у которого можно отобрать ребенка, а он даже возразить не сможет. Такие как я вообще не должны размножаться.  
— Ты пьян, Сыроега, ты несёшь бред, — Макар порывисто обнял друга и прижал его к себе. То, что это не совсем пьяный бред, Макар понимал отлично — в глазах у Серёги стояли слёзы, и он прилагал видимые усилия, чтобы не разрыдаться.

Серёжа вцепился в пиджак Гусева и всё-таки не смог сдержаться — его трясло, слёзы лились потоком, ему было и жалко себя, и в тоже время он себя ненавидел — слабак, который всю жизнь плыл по течению не достоин ни жалости, ни сочувствия. Сергей не должен был жениться на Майке — она заслуживала лучшего. Он должен был ещё в десятом классе признаться человеку, в которого был влюблён. Пусть тот и побил бы его, но это был бы поступок. Серёже не следовало идти на инженерную специальность, ему стоило бы заняться музыкой или литературой. Возможно, он и не достиг бы больших высот, но у него было бы любимое занятие. А теперь уже слишком поздно что-то менять. И ещё Сергей никогда не должен был принимать помощь Эла. Она ему не по карману. К тому же, это подло. Эл влюблён в него ещё со школы, пусть он никогда и не признавался, но Серёжа всегда это знал. Принимая его деньги или любое другое участие, Сыроежкин просто нагло эксплуатировал чувства Электроника. Что ж, теперь Эл взял своё — за всё надо платить, как говориться.

Сергею в итоге удалось взять себя в руки, он отпрянул от Гусева, вытер рукавом глаза и быстрым шагом пошёл в свою комнату, буркнув по дороге Майке, что он перебрал и ему надо полежать.

Макар, обескураженный Серёжиными откровениями и его явным депрессивным настроем, ещё некоторое время провёл на балконе, переваривая происшедшее, и тоже вернулся в квартиру.

Эл стоял молча, прижимая к себе висевшего на нём Сашку, изображал внимательного слушателя для Зои и думал, что больше всего на свете он сейчас хочет пойти к Серёже, обнять его, сказать какой он хороший и замечательный, как сильно он его любит и как хочет хоть чем-нибудь помочь. Элек видел из окна всю сцену на балконе. Он не слышал слов, но понял суть — Серёже очень плохо. От этого было больно и самому Элу. Неужели, Серёжа так страдает из-за ребёнка? Тем не менее, отдать Сашу Эл не сможет. Это выше его сил, мальчик давно стал частью его самого. Электроник постарался, чтобы будучи с ним, мальчик физически находился рядом со своими родителями. Серёжа и Майя теперь оба в непосредственной близости от своего сына. И Эл теперь тоже рядом с Серёжей. Он знает, что Майя не любит его. Но старшие дети и сам Сергей относятся к Элеку хорошо. Кто знает, может, Электроник тоже сможет стать с ними одной семьёй? Во всяком случае, он приложит для этого все усилия.

***

Сергей приходил поздно. Он не звонил в квартиру Эла, просто открывал дверь своими ключами — Электроник сам сделал по комплекту и Серёже, и Майе. Но Майя бывала редко — после работы у нёё начиналась беготня — надо было ходить по магазинам, готовить еду к приходу старших, которые тоже задерживались, немного прибираться, следить, чтобы дети не опоздали к репетиторам и на свои кружки… К тому же Саша с Элом часто в это время гулял.

— Привет, Серёжа!  
— Привет, пап!

Электроник и Сашка одновременно повернули головы в Серёжину сторону. «И ни один не подошёл», — с горечью отметил про себя Сергей и плюхнулся в большое мягкое кресло при входе в комнату.

— И вам привет, — заставил себя улыбнуться Серёжа. Он устал и на эмоции просто не хватало сил. — Ну же, Саша, иди обними своего папу, — он протянул руки, а сын оторвался от строительства огромной и хитросплетенной икеевской железной дороги и залез к нему на колени. Посидел так, прижимаясь к нему несколько секунд и побежал обратно, достраивать свои мосты и тоннели.  
— Я сейчас тебя покормлю, Серёжа, буквально пару минут, — Эл сидел за компьютером с двумя огромными мониторами и работал. Сергей даже не пытался посмотреть, что у него там на дисплеях — он всё равно в этом ничего не понимал. Сначала Сергей и не заметил, что голоден, но после слов Электроника в животе у него заурчало. Единственное, вставать и тащиться сейчас в кухню было жутко лень.  
— Я принесу тебе сюда, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Электроник. И действительно, притащил из кухни большой поднос с ужином.

— Спасибо тебе, — Сергей, наевшись, поблагодарил друга и ещё больше растёкся по креслу. — Как прошёл ваш день?  
— Мы были в зоопарке, — ответил малыш.  
— Да, как обычно, — пожал плечами Эл. — Сходили на развивашки с утра, поели, погуляли. В зоопарк, вот, съездили. И в Икею.  
— Нам не хватало паровозиков и развилок, — пояснил Саша.  
— А ты как, Серёж? — поинтересовался Эл.  
— Я? Работал, слушал выговор от руководства, потом претензии от заказчиков, потом просидел полдня в архиве, искал старые документы, а в конце дня начальник объявил, что следующие полгода мы сидим без премии, так как контора здорово накосячила и теперь несёт убытки. Всё как обычно.  
— Серёж? Может, тебе сменить работу?  
— Эл… Я старый и никому не нужный, мне через полгода 40 лет.  
— Ты специалист, Серёжа, у тебя большой опыт…  
— Таких специалистов ВУЗы каждый год выпускают сотнями только в одной Москве, а то, чем я занимаюсь последние пару лет, никакого особого опыта не требует. Я уже давно никто, Эл… И у меня просто нет сил искать что-то новое, бегать по собеседованиям, унижаться, адаптироваться в новом коллективе… Так что, никуда я не пойду.  
— Серёж… — Элу опять было больно за друга.  
— Эл, можно, я включу телек? — Сережа больше не хотел обсуждать неприятные ему вещи, он хотел отвлечься.  
— Конечно, вот пульт, — Элек дал ему пульт и снова уставился в монитор. Минут через пятнадцать к нему на колени залез Сашка и стал шептать в ухо:  
— Эл, папа спит. Его надо положить в кровать…

Электроник оглянулся — Серёжа на самом деле спал, запрокинув голову на спинку кресла, пульт валялся рядом на ковре, по телевизору диктор бубнил новости. Эл посмотрел на спящего близнеца, вздохнул, ссадил с себя Сашку и подошёл к креслу. Сергей выглядел таким милым, что Эл невольно улыбнулся.

— Сейчас мы его уложим, — подмигнул он малышу.  
— Я помогу, — мальчик подошёл и стащил с отца тапки. — Теперь неси.

Эл легко подхватил Сергея на руки и медленно пошёл к кровати. Отпускать его не хотелось — слишком приятен был этот физический контакт. Но он всё же уложил двойника и укрыл его пледом.

— Надо позвонить твоей маме, — вздохнул Элек.  
— Тогда она его заберёт, а я не хочу. Пусть папа спит здесь! Пожалуйста, Эл, — заныл малыш.  
— Ладно, я позвоню ей через полчаса.

Через полчаса спал не только Серёжа, но и Сашка, который закончил наконец со своей железной дорогой и приполз под бок к отцу. «Надо позвонить Майе», — подумал Эл и вместо того, чтобы набрать номер, улёгся на кровать сам. Уж пять-то минут он может себе позволить полежать рядом с любимыми людьми? Главное, не представлять, что они так и живут — втроём: он, Сашка и Серёжа… А как было бы здорово!.. Эл не удержался, протянул руку и легко погладил друга по голове, потом по плечу, по груди… Сергей издал во сне какой-то мурлыкающий звук и перевернулся на другой бок. Электроник вздохнул, закрыл на несколько секунд глаза, потом решительно встал, подошёл к своему столу и взял телефон.


	3. Отцы и дети. И "дяди"

Когда Майя после работы, нагруженная пакетами из ближайшей Пятёрочки, вошла в квартиру, дети были уже дома. Сына видно не было, значит, он уже уселся за компьютер в своей комнате, а дочка стояла в их просторной теперь прихожей перед зеркалом во всю стену и придирчиво рассматривала своё отражение.

— Женя, что это?.. — Майка чуть не выронила свои пакеты, до того поразил её Женькин вид. — Когда ты это купила? И сколько оно стоит? Это же с Али?  
— Не совсем, ма. Это из какого-то японского магазина.  
— То есть ты даже не знаешь где купила всё это добро?  
— Мам! — возмутилась девушка. — На Али такое убожество, одна дешевка! И ни капли на Аску не похоже.

Майя ещё раз внимательно оглядела дочкин наряд. Красный облегающий латексный комбинезон имел не нарисованные, а накладные элементы защиты, то ли из резины, то ли из какого-то хитрого пластика. Обувь тоже выглядела добротно. А длинный рыжий парик из канекалона блестел и выглядел даже красиво. И ещё зажимы эти нейро- как их там. Майя давно смотрела Евангелион, но Аска в Женькином исполнении была действительно похожа. Месяц назад Майя не придала значения словам дочери, что у них в театральной студии (куда та наконец-то записалась, благодаря известно чьей финансовой поддержке) скоро намечается косплей. Ну, косплей и косплей, пусть наряжается. На Али всякого барахла полно, вроде недорого. Но это!..

— Женя, сколько стоил твой костюм? Это не за три тысячи, не за пять и, я полагаю, не за десять! Так сколько, Женя? И откуда у тебя деньги? — ответ на последний вопрос Майя знала заранее, но всё же хотела услышать от дочери лично.  
— Я не знаю сколько, мам! Это подарок, а ценами на подарки интересоваться неприлично, — надулась Женя. — Я просто сказала дяде Элу, что хочу быть Аской и спросила, какой на его взгляд костюм лучше. А он сказал, что они все не очень, и если уж я хочу произвести впечатление, то костюм должен быть качественный. И аксессуары тоже.  
— Значит это Эл тебе купил?  
— Я не просила, он сам предложил! Но ведь здорово же, правда?  
— Здорово, — согласилась Майка. — Костюм действительно очень хороший. Но… Женя, не кажется ли тебе, что не стоит принимать такие дорогие подарки? Ты ведь не можешь подарить ему ничего аналогичного…

На самом деле Майя не знала, вправе ли она упрекать дочку. Сами-то они с Серёжей брали куда более ценные подарки от Элека. Взять хотя бы эту квартиру — разница в цене с их прежней двушкой составила больше двух миллионов! Итого, два миллиона квартира, Серёжина машина восемьсот тысяч, ремонт в прошлой двушке, роды, платная палата во время лечения, коммерческие услуги онкоцентра… А ещё медицинская страховка в частном медцентре для Сашки, его одежда, питание, игрушки, развлечения. Плюс курсы английского для сына, театралка для дочки… И это только траты Элека на них за последние пять лет. А сколько было до того! Да, Сыроежкины продались Громову с потрохами. Эл купил их Сашу за дорого, ничего не скажешь, не продешевили! От этих мыслей Майке захотелось плакать. Чтобы не терять лицо на глазах у дочери, она пошла на кухню разбирать покупки и готовить обед. Скоро придёт Серёжа, его надо кормить, а то дети наверняка всё подъели.

— Жень, ты ела? — крикнула Майя из кухни.  
— Да, мам!  
— А твой брат?  
— Не знаю, он как из школы пришёл, сразу у себя закрылся.

Майя решила проведать сына лично, а заодно выдернуть его из очередных танчиков или во что он там рубится. Она открыла дверь в его комнату и не сразу поняла, что же изменилось — сын сидел в наушниках за своим столом и играл. Только… ноутбук у него был какой-то другой — совсем большой, а изображение на экране совершенно не тормозило, хотя раньше Женя всё жаловался что его ноут не тянет.

— Привет, — Майка положила руку на плечо парню. Он дёрнулся от неожиданности, но наушники снял и гордо улыбнулся:  
— Круто да?! Это дядя Эл мне подарил!  
— Не слишком ли дорогой подарок, Женя?  
— Ну… Эл сказал, что я за моим старьём только глаза порчу, а ему для работы новый ноут понадобился. Вот он мне свой прежний и отдал. Он же тоже крутой был.  
— Понятно… А с чего это он так расщедрился сегодня — тебе ноутбук, сестре твоей костюм?  
— У нас же скоро День рождения.  
— Через два месяца, Жень.  
— Мам! Эл сказал, что заранее только поздравлять нельзя, а подарки дарить можно в любой день!

«Эл сказал…», «Эл сказал…» Сколько лет она уже слышит это «Эл сказал…»! Не мама, не папа, не учительница, не Президент и даже не подружка Маша или друг Петя! Всегда Эл, только Эл! Проклятый андроид как-то незаметно наложил лапу и на их старших детей! Они оба обожают «дядю» Элека. И Майя с Серёжей здесь тоже виноваты. Когда-то они выдумали эту версию, чтобы не вызывать ни у кого непонимания, и теперь для всех окружающих, в том числе и для детей, Электрон Викторович Громов никакой не киборг-андроид, а двоюродный брат Сергея Сыроежкина, похожий на него как родной близнец. И дети справедливо считают его близким родственником, не стесняются брать у него дорогие подарки, клянчить деньги, ходить к нему и жаловаться на родителей. Дядя же… Он и, когда родились близнецы, всячески предлагал им с Серёжей свою помощь и поддержку. Только Майка была тогда здоровая и энергичная, её родители — на пятнадцать лет моложе, а Серёжины — здоровы и свободны. Прекрасно обошлись тогда без Эла.

Майка варила суп и тушила плов, параллельно думая свои невесёлые мысли. Муж написал ей, что задержится на работе, дети давно умотали к репетиторам. Надо бы пойти проведать Сашку. А то поздно уже, он скоро спать уляжется. Только она собралась, как андроид сам позвонил ей.

— Май, тут Серёжа заснул. Я думаю, тебе лучше самой проводить его домой. Или, если ты не против, он может здесь остаться.  
— Я зайду, — скрипнула зубами Майка. «Конечно, робот хочет, чтоб его ненаглядный с ним остался! Интересно, на что он рассчитывает? У него всего одна кровать, в которой спит Саша. Будет трахать моего мужа, а рядом будет спать ребёнок? Нет уж!» — Майка даже возможности такой допускать не хотела.

Серёжа спал на большой кровати Электроника, обняв обной рукой сына, который уполз во сне куда-то ему под мышку. Идиллическая картинка, Майка бы поумилялась, но всё портила одна деталь — соседняя, пустая сейчас подушка была примята, и вся постель в целом свидетельствовала о том, что с неё только что встал третий человек. Милая сцена тут же дополнилась в Майином воображении лежащим рядом с её родными Электроником. Который, прижавшись к её сыну, в то же время обнимал её мужа. Сучонок!

— Эл, — Майя взяла себя в руки, улыбнулась андроиду и сказала: — Пока Серёжа спит, я хотела бы поговорить с тобой.  
— Конечно, Май, я слушаю, — Электроник напрягся. Ничего хорошего для него от Майи по определению исходить не могло.  
— Хочу тебя поблагодарить за костюм и ноутбук, Эл, но… Это слишком дорого. Пожалуйста, не дари нашим детям дорогих вещей, тем более без повода.  
— Май, мне это не сложно, а у них День рождения скоро, — начало разговора ему уже не нравилось.  
— Не скоро. Через два месяца. Эл, пожалуйста. Мы с Серёжей в долгу у тебя, ты слишком много на нас тратишь. Все эти годы тратил. Пожалуйста, не втягивай в это и наших детей, — Майя начинала заметно нервничать.  
— Май, я не во что их не втягиваю, и вы мне ничего не должны. Но если ты настаиваешь…  
— Я настаиваю. Нам слишком дорого обходится твоя помощь! Ты забыл, ЧЕМ мы за неё заплатили? Вернее, КЕМ?  
— Май, я люблю Сашу. Как своего собственного сына. Я… я одинокий человек, Майя. Кроме вас у меня никого нет. И что плохого, что я трачу свои деньги на тех, кто мне дорог?

О, Майя знала этот приём. Андроид цинично давил на жалость. «Я одинокий человек, у меня никого нет…» Когда Электроник был мальчиком, наивным и неопытным, окружающие использовали его в своих интересах. Манипулировали им, играя на его чувствах, на желании стать человеком, а Серёжа и вовсе вертел андроидом как хотел. Но время шло, робот на своих ошибках учиться умел, аналитические способности у него всегда на высоте были, и он стал практически неуязвим к попыткам внешнего управления собой. Больше никто не мог заставить его плясать под свою дудку. Теперь это делал он. Электроник больше ни на кого не оглядывался, делал что хотел и пользовался теми, кто мог быть ему полезен. Или теми кто имел к нему слабость. Его наполовину искусственный интеллект, колоссальная работоспособность и иммунитет к чужому давлению быстро сделали андроида ведущим разработчиком в одной IT компании. Ответственность на нём лежала большая, знания и опыт требовались немалые, но времени такая работа отнимала немного. Особенно, учитывая его производительность и малое количество сна, которое требовалось Электронику. А зарплата у него была более, чем приличная. Теперь Эл просто покупал нужное ему отношение людей, деньгами заставлял совершать выгодные ему поступки. А когда деньги как инструмент не годились, он не гнушался психологическим давлением и манипуляциями. Например, с Серёжей он в равной степени использовал обе этих возможности. Где надо подкупал, где надо давил на жалость и смотрел на него преданными щенячьими глазками. Но на Майку последний вариант ни капельки не действует — Электроник её соперник, и жалеть его она не будет.

— Эл, давай начистоту, — вздохнула Майя. — Тебя ведь интересует только Серёжа.  
— Май, я… конечно я люблю его, мы ведь генетически близнецы с ним, — чем дальше, тем хуже, Майя пошла в атаку.  
— Ты любишь его не как брата, — тихо сказала Майя  
— О чём ты, Май?  
— Брось, Эл. Ты же не можешь врать. Скажи уж правду — ты любишь моего мужа. Как мужчину. Все эти двадцать пять лет, что вы знакомы.  
— Май, зачем ты мне всё это говоришь? — у Эла начиналась паника. Он никогда никому не говорил о своих чувствах к близнецу. Сергей был из очень гомофобной семьи, его отец, явно о чем-то догадываясь, на дух не переносил двойника своего сына. Все остальные друзья и знакомые Элека встречались или состояли в браке с лицами противоположного пола, и вряд-ли бы поняли его. Сам Сергей в юности постоянно флиртовал с девушками, а пока они с Майкой не заключили официальный брак, без всякого зазрения совести изменял ей с её же подругами.  
— Затем, дорогой Электроник, что Сергей настолько обязан тебе, что если ты ему скажешь, он сам штаны снимет и на четвереньки перед тобой встанет. Так что не вмешивай сюда ещё и наших детей.  
— Май, зачем ты так говоришь о своём муже? — почти проныл Электроник. Ему было невыносимо больно слушать такие вещи о любимом человеке.  
— Потому что это правда! И мы с тобой оба это знаем, — припечатала женщина.  
— Я никогда не потребую с него ничего подобного! — чуть не плакал Эл. Он обожал Сергея, хотел его до безумия, но ему и в страшном сне не могло присниться, что он может заставить своего Серёжу сделать что-то такое против собственной воли.  
— Просто, это было бы честнее, Эл. Не так подло, как, пользуясь ситуацией, отнимать у нас ребёнка, — Майя долго терпела. Но дольше носить это в себе она не могла.

«Боги, она предпочла бы подложить собственного мужа под другого мужика!» — Сергей проснулся почти сразу, как вошла его супруга, но сначала ему было просто лень вставать из-под тёплого пледа и от сопящего сына, а потом его не на шутку заинтересовал разговор жены с Элом. Впрочем, по здравом размышлении, осуждать супругу за подобные мысли Сергей не мог. Она женщина, природой предусмотрено, чтобы дети всегда были для неё на первом месте. А муж… Майя любит его, Серёжа в этом не сомневался. Но также знал и то, что нужен ей в первую очередь как источник дохода — на свою зарплату ей с двумя (а тем более с тремя!) детьми просто не выжить. И всё же ему было горько. А Эл повёл себя благородно. Он действительно за всё время ни разу не намекнул, чего на самом деле хочет от Серёжи. Всё, что Элек позволял себе — это невинные нежные прикосновения. Пусть их и было много. От этих мыслей Серёже стало ещё хуже — Эл всё это время страдал, и страдал по его вине.

— Вставай, Серёжа, — Майка легко потрясла Сергея за плечо. — Пошли домой.  
— А? Да… конечно, — Сыроежкин старательно изображал только что разбуженного человека — зевал, разминал затёкшие руки. — Прости, Эл, что доставил неудобства, — Серёжа с Майей по очереди поцеловали спящего сына и пошли в свою квартиру.

Эл, едва за гостями захлопнулась дверь, нырнул под плед к Сашке. С «Серёжиной» стороны — лежал, обнимал спящего малыша и вдыхал носом Серёжин запах, который ещё хранила подушка. Вряд ли теперь удастся наладить с Майей добрые отношения, она воспринимает его как соперника. Хотел бы Электроник им на самом деле быть, этим соперником…


	4. Пусто внутри, и поэтому полон стакан...

Не зря Майка не хотела переезжать. Близкое соседство с Элом было выгодно только на первый взгляд. Сашу на буднях ей удавалось повидать не более получаса в день, зато супруг её с боями выторговал себе право каждую ночь с пятницы на субботу проводить в квартире андроида. Мотивировал он это тем, что нечего детям наблюдать пьяного папашу — они, мол, уже большие, всё понимают, и ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. На резонный Майкин аргумент, что младшему тоже, как бы, видеть такое не полагается, Сергей отвечал, что к его приходу он уже спит. И вовсе он не дышит на ребёнка алкогольными парами — ребенок спит у стеночки, его Эл закрывает. А сам Серёга с краю ложится. Вариант «не пить вообще» он даже не рассматривал.

Не выдержав, Майя пошла к Электронику ругаться. Войдя в квартиру и оглядев комнату, она естественно задержала своё внимание на кровати. Вот тут, значит, и спит её муж по пятницам. С Элом вместе. И ребёнок при них!

— Эл, почему у ребенка нет даже своей кроватки? — вырвалось у Майи после представшей перед её воображением картины. — Раз уж он теперь спит у тебя? Только не говори мне, что места не хватает — у тебя огромная комната, или, прости Господи, — денег!  
— Май, кровать есть. Просто, она разобранная стоит в кладовке. Я соберу её, как только Саша сможет спать один. Пока он боится. Вспомни, когда он ночевал у вас, то тоже не лежал отдельно, приходил спать в вашу постель.  
— Он был меньше!  
— Всего лишь на несколько месяцев, Майя. Мы, ведь, не так давно переехали.  
— Всё равно, это неправильно. То, что ты делаешь — это неправильно! У ребенка должно быть своё пространство. А у него даже коляски своей не было!  
— Ну зачем ему была нужна коляска? Коляски вообще нужны не детям, а родителям, которым тяжело и неудобно носить малышей на себе. Мне было не тяжело, сейчас такие рюкзачки удобные есть. А Сашке очень важно было чувствовать постоянный контакт с человеком, он же ведь был лишён даже грудного вскармливания, только…  
— Эл! — Майка взвыла. — Ты же знаешь, я не могла его кормить, мне кололи специальные препараты, которые несовместимы кормлением, а ты попрекаешь меня этим!  
— Нет же, Май! Ни в коем случае! И в мыслях не было ничего такого, — Электронику всегда было тяжело общаться с женщинами, а с Майей особенно. Они катастрофически не понимали и не слышали друг друга. — Я говорю об этом просто как о факте. Саше нужно было то, что я делал.  
— Ладно… это уже в прошлом, в конце концов. Но почему ты не даёшь нам устроить ребёнка в детский сад? Задурил Серёже всю голову, что даже он согласен, чтобы Саша был до школы с тобой! — Майю несло куда-то не туда, но раз уж она взялась высказывать претензии…  
— Ну подумай логически, Майя, — Эла так вымотал этот разговор, что он готов был спрятаться куда-нибудь или сбежать из собственного дома, только бы не выносить присутствие этой женщины. — Зачем Саше детский сад, если я работаю из дома? Что ему там делать? Терпеть присутствие полутора-двух десятков посторонних детей каждый день по 8 часов и слушать крики воспитательниц, которые физически не могут уделять должное внимание такому количеству малышей и которым, по большому счёту, наплевать на них?  
— Ты не пробиваем, Эл… — вздохнула Майя. Аргументы были разумными, она где-то даже была с ними согласна, но сам факт, что ребенок проводит круглые сутки с андроидом, заставлял её ревновать. — Но в школу-то он, надеюсь, пойдёт? Или ты будешь продавливать Серёже идею о семейном обучении, как сейчас модно?  
— Что ты, Май! Школа — это очень важно, — согласился Электроник, внезапно загрустив. Ему вспомнились собственные школьные годы — они без преувеличения были самыми счастливыми в его жизни. Больше он никогда не был так близок с Серёжей. Кроме того, у них тогда действительно были друзья… — Конечно, пойдёт. Тут рядом хорошая школа есть, я уже узнавал.  
— Ну, слава тебе, Господи! — закатила глаза Майка. — Но я вообще-то изначально к тебе по другому вопросу пришла.  
— Хорошо, Май, только мне скоро за Сашей идти, он в детской студии сейчас. Пойдёшь со мной?  
— Я не могу, — расстроилась Майя, — я Женьке обещала, что сегодня пойду её выступление смотреть. Концерт у них в театралке, мне скоро выдвигаться пора. Но я тебе в двух словах скажу — Эл, сделай так, чтобы Серёжа спал по пятницам дома.  
— Я… я… попробую, Май. Но не обещаю. Он сам решает такие вещи.  
— Эл, — строго сказала женщина, — когда тебе что-то нужно, ты Землю готов перевернуть, чтобы своего добиться. И ты прекрасно умеешь решать за других. Особенно — за моего мужа. Так что, пожалуйста, будь добр!

Эл шёл за Сашей и думал, что Майя, в общем-то, права. Он действительно, готов был из кожи вон вылезти, чтобы добиться своего. Например, Саши. Электроник ради того, чтобы заполучить ребенка себе, цинично воспользовался тяжёлым положением в Серёжиной семье. Если бы он действительно хотел лишь помочь Сыроежкиным, он бы поступил по-другому. Например, оплатил им няню. Или сам стал бы этой нянькой, но не так как он это сделал — он бы помогал Майе у них же дома. В перерывах между больницами Майя разрывалась между хозяйством и минимальным присмотром за старшими, которых возвращали на это время родственники. Теоретически, Эл вполне мог бы взять на себя эти хлопоты, а у Майи бы оставалось больше времени и сил на младенца. Когда, наконец, болезнь через год мучительного лечения отступила, Майя вышла на работу — денег семье катастрофически не хватало. Зарабатывала супруга Сергея немного, но для них это тоже были ощутимые деньги. При желании Эл имел возможность материально подсобить Сергею, и Майе не пришлось бы так рано выходить на работу, и она могла бы заниматься ребёнком сама. Только вот Электроник предпочёл сделать по-другому — он фактически взял на себя уход и содержание Саши, но никакой финансовой помощи семье не оказал. Конечно, упрекнуть его за это никто не в праве — Эл им не обязан помогать вообще никак. Но чисто по-человечески… Впрочем, чисто по-человечески андроид и поступил — воспользовался ситуацией ради собственной выгоды. В конце концов, он их не заставлял, Сыроежкины сами отдали ему ребёнка. А потом просто не смогли забрать — Саша очень привязался к Электронику, ни на минуту не отпускал от себя. При необходимости Эл даже в офис с ним ездил. И Сашины родители, скрепя сердце не стали их разлучать. Они всегда действовали в интересах сына.

Самое удивительное, что полностью осознавая, что поступил несколько подло, Элек ни капли не раскаивался в содеянном. Он исполнил свою заветную мечту (одну из двух) — он стал отцом. Фактически. Да, Элек не опекун, не биологический отец, но для Саши он — единственный родитель. Ребёнок привязан к нему до крайности. И Эл постарается, чтобы так было и дальше. Конечно, особую ценность малышу в глазах Эла придавало и то, что это не просто чей-то ребёнок, это — ребёнок человека, которым он одержим всю свою жизнь. Собственно, и к старшим Серёжиным детям, близнецам Женям, Эл тоже всегда испытывал слабость, стараясь стать им и близким другом, и настоящим родственником одновременно. А Саша… он же — точная копия Серёжи. Ну и Эла теперь. Нет, чтобы не случилось, он его никогда никому не отдаст. Даже отцу.

Впрочем, на счёт Сашиного отца у Эла тоже были планы. На самом деле, он вовсе не хотел разлучать его с сыном, он хотел совсем другого — стать с ними одной семьёй. С Сашей, Серёжей, обоими Женями… Только Майя туда не очень вписывалась. Во всяком случае, в качестве Серёжиной жены. Что с этим делать, Эл пока не придумал, но как заполучить себе чуть больше Серёжиного внимания и времени — сообразил.

Элу опять помог случай. Мучимый кризисом среднего возраста и неурядицами на работе, Сыроежкин по пятницам пил. «Так — я счастлив, хотя бы несколько часов в неделю», — отвечал он на упрёки супруги и лучшего друга. И вот, в одну из пятниц, здорово перебрав и замёрзнув в соседнем парке, где Сергей, скрываясь от полицейских патрулей, экономно предавался пьянству, он перепутал квартиры и ввалился вместо родного дома к Электронику. Ввалился в буквальном смысле — упал прямо в прихожей. Элек, порадовавшись, что Сашка уже спит и всего этого непотребства не видит, потащил Сергея в ванную, где того вывернуло, потом оказалось, что он ещё и уделался в процессе, и Элу пришлось его раздевать, мыть и стирать одежду. А лёжа в ванной Сергей умудрился ещё и заснуть. В итоге, отмытого и спящего друга, Эл устроил на своей кровати, где уже давно спал Сашка, а сам написал Майке, что Сергей спит пьяный у него и совершенно не транспортабелен. Уже через две минуты Майя была в квартире Электроника. Убедилась, что тот говорит правду, чуть не заплакала от досады и, так ничего и не сказав, вернулась к себе.

На утро, страдающий от похмелья Сыроежкин, выслушал от Электроника всё (почти всё) о том, что произошло с ним вчера, устыдился, в очередной раз пообещал себе и Элу больше не пить, потом подумал и добавил: «много не пить», а Элек ему сказал:

— Знаешь, нехорошо это, что Майя и твои старшие видят тебя в таком состоянии. Как бы Женька, глядя на папу, сам не пристрастился. Да и дочка уважать не будет. Про Майю я не говорю, она тебя всяким примет, но всё же мужчине перед женщиной терять человеческий вид не стоит. Пьянство романтике не способствует. А Сашка тут спит уже в это время. Так что, лучше бы тебе к семье утром возвращаться, когда ты бодрый и свежий.  
— И ты со мной возиться будешь? — с сомнением спросил Сергей. — Тебе не противно?  
— Буду. Не противно.

В следующую пятницу Сыроежкин так напиваться не стал, но Майке написал, что отоспится у Эла, чтоб перед детьми не позориться. Утром он, конечно, много «хороших» слов в свой адрес от супруги услышал, но и на следующей неделе всё равно остался у Электроника. Неожиданно, такое положение дел Сергею пришлось по душе. Он расслаблялся в обществе андроида. Иногда даже успевал поиграть с Сашкой, пока тот не засыпал. А так, Эл кормил его ужином, потом Серёжа надевал наушники и слушал песни на Ютюбе, которые ему были под настроение, иногда смотрел видосики… Эл всё это время работал, нотаций ему не читал, ни в чём не упрекал и вообще не лез, только приносил попить и поесть, если Серёжа просил. А потом, видимо, Сыроежкин вырубался. Просыпался утром он всегда раздетым и под одеялом, в обнимку с сыном. Элек в это время уже или сидел за компом, или на кухне готовил завтрак.

Правда, иногда Серёжа просыпался и ночью тоже. Но уверен в этом он не был, потому что происходящее больше напоминало сон, чем явь. Во сне или в полудрёме ему казалось, что лежит он, прижавшись всем телом к Электронику, иногда уткнувшись ему в шею, иногда у него на груди. А Эл обнимает его, нежно поглаживает по спине и целует в висок. А иногда и в губы. Такое тоже один раз приснилось Серёже — будто он лежал на спине, а Эл — почти полностью на нём. И легко касался его его губ своими. В принципе, такие сны Серёжу не удивляли, ему всю жизнь снилось нечто подобное — достаточно целомудренные ласки с тем же Электроником или с человеком, в которого он долгое время был влюблён. Просто, на этот раз всё было как-то уж слишком реалистично. Сыроежкин подумал даже, что может и не сны это вовсе. Подумал-подумал, да и решил, что если даже и целует его Эл иногда, спящего, то от Серёжи явно не убудет. Зато целый вечер он отдыхает душой — его никто не дёргает, ни в чем не упрекает, не вызывает чувство вины и не заставляет себя чувствовать неудачником. И если уж за такой отдых надо дать себя поцеловать лучшему другу, то ему не жалко. Уж что-что, а насиловать его Эл точно не будет. Даже смешно.

Понятно, что при таком раскладе у Майи не было ни единого шанса, что Электроник выполнит её просьбу. Более того, она стала замечать, что в субботу утром её муж вовсе не похож на человека сильно злоупотребившего накануне. Но Сергей, тем не менее, неизменно оставался на вечер пятницы и последующую ночь у Эла.

В выходные Сыроежкины теперь всегда были вместе, в полном составе. Родители наслаждались общением с Сашей, он играл и гулял с ними и со своими старшими… периодически поглядывая на Электроника. Да, Элек проводил с ними каждую субботу и воскресенье. И все ему были только рады. Кроме Майки, разумеется. Конечно, сначала она протестовала. Но когда в первую же субботу, проведённую без своего Эла, малыш устроил дикую истерику с требованием вернуть его домой или привести Эла сюда и выдал температуру на нервной почве, матери ничего не оставалось делать, как позвать Электроника. Сашка тут же успокоился, забрался к нему на ручки и отказывался слезать, пока они не вернулись к себе. На следующее утро малыш был полностью здоров, но когда родители опять пришли за ним, он снова вцепился в своего воспитателя и заявил, что пойдёт только с Элом. Пришлось опять идти на уступки — ведь не будешь же издеваться над собственным ребёнком.

Сыроежкин смотрел в такие минуты на Электроника и никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что отец из него вышел гораздо лучше, чем из самого Сергея. И от этого ему делалось совсем тоскливо. Его двойник Элек — это улучшенная во всех отношениях версия самого Сергея. Умный, честный, смелый, успешный, сильный и духом, и телом, целеустремлённый и способный почти ко всем видам деятельности. Верный друг, а теперь ещё и идеальный отец. И такому человеку пытается диктовать условия и контролировать его личную жизнь неудачник вроде Сыроежкина. Абсурд же!

— Знаешь, — в одну из пятниц, расположившись в «своём» кресле у Электроника, сказал Сергей. — Я был не прав. Я не должен был требовать от тебя отказаться от личной жизни. Это была просто мелочная месть с моей стороны. Прости, ты волен спать с кем хочешь и не должен спрашивать у меня на это разрешения.

Эл, однако, на Серёжины извинения отреагировал странно. Он совсем не обрадовался этой новости, лишь горько усмехнулся. А потом стал смеяться, пока на глазах у него не выступили слёзы. Слёзы быстро перешли в с трудом сдерживаемые рыдания вперемешку с истерическим смехом, и Сергей испугался. Бросился к андроиду, стал обнимать его, говорить: «Прости, прости меня, Эл! Я не хотел тебя обидеть».

Что мог на это ответить ему Электроник? «Серёж, я уже которую неделю сплю с тем, с кем хочу. По пятницам! И не спрашиваю у тебя на это разрешение» или «Серёжа, это так больно, когда любимый человек говорит тебе — «Спи с кем хочешь». Кое-как Эл успокоился, ткнулся лбом в Серёжино плечо и сказал:

— Ну какая у меня может быть личная жизнь, Серёж? Я же всё время с Сашей.  
— Ну… в выходные. Полдня, я думаю, Саша сможет без тебя…  
— Сможет… Я не смогу… Не захочу… Не хочу я уже никаких свиданий, Серёж, наверное, тоже старый стал, — Эл всё так же прижимался к Сергею, вдыхал его запах и думал, что теперь не сможет уже больше обнимать других.

Узнав, каково это — лежать с Сережей под одним одеялом, без одежды, обнимать и целовать его, Элек уже не сможет быть ни с кем иным. Пусть Сергей и не помнит ничего, да и нечего в общем-то помнить, для Эла это слишком важно, слишком значимо. Крупицы интимности, которые он бережно хранит в памяти, и, которые совсем не хочется подменять суррогатом.

— Ложись спать, поздно уже, — Эл нехотя выпутался из Серёжиных объятий и сел за свой компьютер. — Я ещё поработаю.

Серёжа спорить не стал, пошёл умываться и готовиться ко сну. А за стеной, тем временем, Майя пила корвалол и недобрым словом поминала мужниного андроида. Удивительно, но вовсе даже не из-за любимого супруга. На этот раз «сюрприз» преподнес ей старший сын, Женя. И без дурного влияния «дядюшки Эла» тут явно не обошлось.


	5. Цветы жизни

— Серёжа, — Майя была встревожена, лицо у неё было опухшее, как у человека, который плакал на ночь глядя, и весь вид женщины говорил о том, что у них неприятности. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой о нашем сыне Жене.  
— Что с ним? Где он? Он здоров? — забеспокоился Сыроежкин.  
— Да, он у себя в комнате, спит, — успокоила мужа Майя. — И дочка тоже. В общем, прихожу я вчера с работы, а близнецы… только представь себе!.. Дерутся! И обзывают друг друга нехорошими словами.

***

— Ах ты, пидарас! — Женя сидела верхом на брате, которого до этого умудрилась повалить на пол в гостиной и старалась дотянуться до его лица острыми наманикюренными ногтями. — Я тебе сейчас твою мордашку-то смазливую подправлю, ни один козёл на тебя больше не посмотрит!  
— Завались, сука! — парень с трудом удерживал руки сестры на безопасном от себя расстоянии, потом ему всё же удалось скинуть её с себя, заломить за спину руку и прижать девушку лицом к полу.  
— Ну-ка, разошлись! Быстро! — что есть силы гаркнула на разбушевавшихся подростков, только что вернувшаяся с работы, Майка. — Вы что себе позволяете, совсем сдурели? — уже чуть тише стала отчитывать детей женщина.  
— Это что он себе позволяет! — Женя отряхиваясь и поправляя на себе одежду, бросала в сторону брата гневные взгляды. — Пидор несчастный!  
— Это ещё что? Ты как с братом разговариваешь?! — возмутилась мать.  
— А как я должна разговаривать с человеком, который увёл парня у родной сестры?! — в сердцах топнула ногой девушка.  
— Женя, — обратилась Майя уже к сыну. О чём она говорит? — парень, скрестив руки на груди и насупившись, сидел на диване и молчал, сверля сестру презрительным взглядом.  
— Чего молчишь, стыдно стало? — не унималась сестра. — А обжиматься с моим парнем, значит, не стыдно было?!  
— Он не твой парень, — буркнул Женя. — Мы с ним встречаемся!  
— Так, по порядку, — Майка чувствовала, как у неё уже скачет давление. — О чём и о ком речь? Сначала она, потом ты, — кивнула она поочередно сначала на дочь, потом на сына.  
— Пожалуйста! У нас театралку отменили, ну, я домой вернулась. Дай, думаю, братика обрадую, вместе в игрушку какую-нибудь порубимся. Открываю дверь в его комнату, а там!.., а он!.. Он с моим Денисом обжимается! И целуется, взасос! А этот козёл, Денис, в смысле, Женьку за жопу мнёт! Вот! — Женя уже чуть не плакала от обиды.  
— Женя, это правда? — с трудом переводя дыхание от волнения, обратилась Майя к сыну.  
— Правда! — вспылил вдруг Женя. — Только Денис не её парень, он — мой! А Женька вечно сама за ним бегает!

***

— Вот так вот, Серёжа. Наш сын — гей, — судорожно вздохнула Майка. — Я, конечно, не стала акцентировать внимание детей на этом факте. Просто сказала, чтобы они оба держались подальше от этого Дениса, раз он поступает нечестно и крутит любовь с ними обоими, но… ты сам понимаешь.  
— Май, — Сергей тяжело плюхнулся на диван, у него на нервной почве стали дрожать колени. — Может, всё обойдется ещё… Ты же знаешь, молодёжь, подростки… Им свойственно экспериментировать. И в этом плане тоже.  
— Серёж, я не знаю, эксперименты это или сформировавшаяся ориентация, но тут ясно прослеживается влияние… одного, известного нам… человека, скажем так.  
— О чём ты, Майя? — о чём, вернее, о ком говорит супруга, Сергей и так догадывался. И всё-таки надеялся её разубедить.  
— Серёж, у Электроника никогда не было женщин. За всю жизнь. Он ими вообще не интересовался. И он очень тесно общается с нашими детьми. Ты знаешь, в каком он у них авторитете. Это не могло не сказаться.  
— Май, он просто очень скрытный, не любит никого посвящать в свою личную жизнь. И потом, не забывай, он — андроид. То есть, не совсем человек. Может, ему это и не надо вовсе. Может, он — асексуал.  
— Ага, как же! — Майка не смогла скрыть злого сарказма. — Асексуал, который при виде моего мужа как течная сучка готов ему поставить свой зад. Или трахнуть — я уж не знаю, как именно он жаждет с тобой совокупиться, Серёжа, но то, что он хочет тебя — очевидно всем окружающим! — не выдержала женщина. Столько терпеть голодные взгляды Элека в сторону своего супруга и никак не реагировать на это ей было тяжело.  
— Нет, Май. Не приплетай сюда Эла. Он любит меня, это верно. Но как друга. Или как брата — мы с ним генетически близнецы, как-никак. А ты готова его уже во всех смертных грехах обвинить. Причём здесь вообще он? — Сыроежкин готов был защищать друга от обвинений супруги не просто из симпатии к нему. Сергей всерьёз опасался, что на сына могла повлиять наследственность. Его дурная наследственность. Да, это всего лишь одна из теорий, но она не лучше и не хуже остальных. В конце концов, Электроника создали, используя его ДНК. И это ещё одно подтверждение Серёжиным догадкам.

«Даже гены у меня дурные», — на Сыроежкина опять накатила депрессия, появилось чувство ущербности и презрение к самому себе. А в такие минуты его всегда тянуло только в одно место — к Элу.

— Май, я за Сашей. Через час будем. Вы тут собирайтесь пока, сходим куда-нибудь, развеемся, — Серёже не терпелось прекратить неприятный разговор с женой.  
— Ну иди, поплачься своему андроиду, — Майка обиделась, что серьезные проблемы её муж предпочитает обсуждать с Элеком, а не с ней. — Даже интересно, что он тебе скажет! — ответа она так и не дождалась, Сергей уже вышел.

Эл сидел на кровати и пытался одеть Сашку, который одеваться не хотел, а хотел играть, отбирая у Элека то майку, то носки, и со смехом закидывал их в дальний конец комнаты.

— Серёжа, — Эл не ожидал увидеть Сергея так быстро, но сдержать счастливую улыбку не смог.  
— Эл, включи Сашке мультики, поговорить надо.  
— Я возьму пульт! — малыш тут же побежал собирать по комнате свою одежду, по дороге схватив пульт от телевизора. А Элек повёл Сергея на кухню.

— Эл, Женя целовался с парнем, — Сергей сидел на кухне Эла, рассказывал о постигших его семью невзгодах и глядел куда-то в пустоту. — Его застукала сестра, потому что парень был её, и в результате близнецы подрались. Что мне делать, Эл? — Сыроежкин встряхнулся и посмотрел на друга.  
— Это Майя тебе рассказала? — Эл взял Серёжину ладонь в свои и стал перебирать его пальцы. «Нервничает», — понял Сыроежкин.  
— Да.  
— И, небось, во всём обвиняет меня…  
— Эл, я знаю, что ты не виноват.  
— Не виноват… Но я знал, что Женя — гей, — Элек с опаской поднял глаза на друга.  
— Да, может, никакой он не гей, просто слишком молод ещё, — Сергей говорил это больше для себя, чем для Эла.  
— Он гей… — задумчиво протянул Элек. — Три года назад он пришёл ко мне и сказал, что влюбился в одноклассника. Некоего Дениса. А где-то через год после этого рассказал, что Денис тоже его любит. И даже поцеловал. Женя тогда был очень счастлив…  
— Значит, это правда! — Сергей схватился за голову. — Он сказал, что Денис — его парень! — а потом до Сыроежкина дошло. — Эл, ты три года скрывал от меня это?!  
— Серёж… пойми, я не мог, он доверился мне…  
— Ну конечно! — Сергей даже вскочил из-за стола от негодования. — Кому ещё ребёнку довериться? Не отцу же с матерью! — было тошно, хотелось биться головой о стену и выть от обиды.  
— Серёж, я, правда, не мог сказать, — Эл был напуган реакцией друга, но никаких других оправданий у него не было.  
— Не мог… Не хотел! — Сергей почти перешёл на крик. — Эл! Ты просто хотел быть ближе моим детям, чем я, чем Майка! А мы же не монстры какие, мы вполне можем понять своих детей и не гнобить их из-за ориентации или чего-то ещё! Эл, как ты мог? Я же доверял тебе, Эл!  
— Серёжа, постой, пожалуйста! — Электроник попытался остановить Сыроежкина, но тот выдернул свою руку и хлопнул дверью.

— Эл, тебе плохо? — Саша выключил свои мультики и бросился обнимать Элека.  
— Серёжа… — Элек, совсем бледный, сел на кровать и крепко обнял Сашку.  
— Папа ушёл. Вы поругались?  
— Да…  
— Он вернётся?  
— Не знаю… Я такой дурак, Сашка!.. — Электроник взял телефон и стал набирать Сергея. Серёжин телефон был выключен. Позвонил Майе, узнал, что домой Сергей тоже не пришёл. Электроник уронил голову на руки и прошептал: «Надо ждать, Саш, надо ждать…»

Весь день просидел Эл, глядя в одну точку, только периодически отвлекаясь на Сашу и попытки дозвониться до Сергея. Приходила Майя, что-то говорила ему громким голосом, но он не слышал, только кивал и со всем соглашался.

— Если с ним что-нибудь случится, я тебе этого никогда не прощу! — Майка сама чуть не плакала. А Эл опять кивнул — если с Серёжей что-нибудь случится, он и сам себе этого не простит. Он вообще не знает, как тогда будет жить и будет ли вообще. Майя ведь отберёт у него Сашку…

Время шло, Эл почти выпал из реальности, когда Сашка вдруг выключил телевизор, который смотрел целый день, и стал трясти Электроника за руку:

— Стучат! Эл, кто-то ломится к нам в дверь, мне страшно!

Элек бросился к двери, открыл — на пороге, покачиваясь, стоял Сергей. Вид он имел жуткий — грязный, одежда порвана, на скуле ссадина, губа разбита, алкоголем разит за километр. И ни денег, ни документов, ни телефона при нём не было.

— Серёженька! Живой! — чуть не заплакал от радости андроид и крепко прижал к себе друга.  
— Папа! — повис на отце малыш.

И опять Электроник повёл Серёжу отмываться, а потом обрабатывал его многочисленные ссадины и синяки, только теперь ему во всём помогал Сашка.

— Что же ты с ним делаешь?! — на этот раз Майя, которой позвонил Элек, как только привел её мужа в божеский вид, слёз не сдерживала, сидела на полу рядом с кроватью, гладила Серёжину руку и плакала. С другой стороны на кровати сидел Саша и тоже гладил папу. По волосам, жалел. — Что с ним случилось? Почему после разговора с тобой он ушёл пить?  
— Я не знаю, Май, — Эл тяжело сглотнул противный комок в горле. У него тоже нервы стали ни к чёрту. — Мы поругались. Возможно, его побили. Или он упал. При нём не было телефона, денег и документов… Я вызову врача.

Оказалось, что у Сергея сотрясение, доктор открыл больничный, рекомендовал Сыроежкину лежать неделю и прописал лекарства. Элек достал из кладовки Сашину кровать, собрал её, сделал в комнате небольшую перестановку, соорудив из имеющейся мебели ребенку отдельный закуток с его вещами и игрушками, а сам стал ухаживать за больным.

Что с ним случилось накануне, Серёжа, которому на следующий день стало гораздо лучше, сказать не смог. Он так напился, что ничего не помнил, и к Элу добрался чисто на автопилоте. Зато долго извинялся, что вспылил, глупо себя повёл и опять доставляет лишние хлопоты Электронику.

Эл просил Серёжу перестать заниматься самобичеванием и заверял, что уход требуется минимальный, и ему это совсем не в тягость. На самом деле Электроник почти радовался, что так получилось. Почти — потому что Серёжино здоровье пострадало, а этого Элек совсем не хотел. Но ухаживать за близнецом ему было очень приятно — столько физического контакта на законных основаниях иначе он обеспечить себе не мог. К тому же, теперь каждую ночь он спал с Сережей на одной кровати. Серёжа не возражал, когда друг обнимал и прижимался к нему. Ночью Эл, убедившись, что Сергей крепко спит, целовал его лицо и губы, гладил плечи и грудь, перебирал волосы, а потом долго лежал прижавшись к любимому, пытался утихомирить бешено колотящееся в груди сердце и ждал, когда же схлынет возбуждение.

Однажды, за этим делом Эла увидел Сашка. Мальчик захотел посреди ночи в туалет и, проходя мимо кровати Электроника, остановился. Эл целовал его отца. Сергей спал, раскинувшись на спине, а Элек, практически улегшись на него сверху, покрывал поцелуями его лицо и шею.

— Ты любишь папу? — шёпотом спросил Саша. Он не был удивлён, ему просто было интересно, правильно ли он понимает происходящее.  
— Очень, Саша, очень. Жить без него не могу, — наверное, Элеку не стоило говорить такие вещи ребёнку, но у него уже не было сил сдерживаться — чувства переполняли его.

По иронии судьбы, существо, родившееся в теле киборга, организма, помимо биологической составляющей, имеющего роботизированные компоненты и комбинированный интеллект, было очень эмоциональным и способным на глубокие переживания и сильные чувства. Эти черты Электроника раскрылись в полной мере не сразу, постепенно набирая силу в процессе его жизни и развития.

В то время как с его биологическим прототипом, Сергеем Сыроежкиным, происходил обратный процесс. Он эмоционально выгорал. От юношеского задора, бушевавшей в нём бури эмоций, стремлений и желаний, уже к тридцати пяти годам не осталось и следа. Он чувствовал себя пустым и слабым, потерявшим вкус к жизни, и до предела уставшим. Во многом действовал как автомат, где-то отмечая себе, что должен бы чувствовать то и это, и тут же забывая об этих выводах — апатия постепенно поглощала его. Сергей любил своих родителей, жену и лучшего друга Эла. Но это была совсем не та любовь, которую заслуживали эти люди. Он пытался делать им что-то хорошее, но без глубоких чувств интуиция молчала — получалось не то и не так. Наверное, по-настоящему искреннюю привязанность Серёжа испытывал только к своим детям, но и тут, объективно необоснованные мысли о собственной несостоятельности как отца, отравляли их отношения. Изредка, встречая свою бывшую, безответную по его мнению, любовь, что-то в груди у Сыроежкина ёкало, сжималось, болело… Но теперь это были лишь жалкие отголоски того сильного чувства, которое мучило его на протяжении почти двадцати лет. Сергей даже жалел о том, что всё прошло. Тогда он хотя бы чувствовал себя живым.

Серёжа вполне мог бы перебраться болеть в свою квартиру. Но предпочёл остаться у Электроника. И не только потому, что тут он был со своим младшим. Главное, здесь не было Майи, а значит, ничто не мешало ему морально разлагаться. Он пребывал в эмоциональном анабиозе и никто не пытался выдернуть его из этого кокона. Эл обхаживал Серёжу как в детстве, выполнял все его капризы. Только в этом отношении Сыроежкин стал с годами значительно скромнее, и лишний раз ничего не просил у Электроника. Он просто лежал и депрессовал — читать, слушать музыку и смотреть видео ему было пока нельзя. А ещё, и в этом Сыроежкин изо всех сил старался не признаваться себе, он оставался с Элеком ради их ночей. Естественно, он прекрасно знал, что делает Электроник, когда думает, что Серёжа крепко спит и ничего не чувствует. И Серёже это нравилось. Его ласкали и не требовали от него активных действий. Полноценного возбуждения он при этом не испытывал, но какое-то удовольствие получал. А, учитывая проблемы в интимной сфере, которые не первый год преследовали их с Майей, Серёже эти ласки были действительно нужны. С каждым разом ему всё больше хотелось ответить на поцелуи, самому обнять своего друга, прижаться к нему всем телом, приласкать, доставить удовольствие… И в одну из таких ночей он не стал сдерживаться.


	6. Любви моей ты боялся зря...

Эл почувствовал, что Серёжа отвечает на его поцелуй, и в испуге уже хотел отпрянуть от него. Сергей сделать этого ему не дал — обнял друга за шею, крепко прижал к себе, продолжая целовать, а потом просто перекатился с ним по кровати, подмяв Элека под себя. Эл был сильно возбуждён, Сергей чувствовал это, и всё что ему хотелось — сделать так, чтобы его Элеку было хорошо. Поэтому он запустил руку ему в трусы и стал поглаживать и перекатывать яички, водить вверх-вниз по стволу…

— Не надо, Серёжа, пожалуйста… Не делай этого, — почти хныкал Эл, сам при этом толкаясь в Серёжин кулак.  
— Ну как же, Эл? Надо, обязательно надо, — шептал Сергей Элеку в ухо и продолжал свои ласки. Эла уже трясло от желания, он двумя руками закрыл себе рот, чтобы не разбудить спящего за перегородкой ребёнка, и всё равно не мог сдержать стонов, больше похожих на скулёж. Он тяжело дышал, почти задыхался…  
— Ну же, давай, Эл, — ещё пара движений, и Серёжина ладонь стала влажной. На глазах Эла выступили слёзы, он отнял руки от своего рта обхватил ладонями голову близнеца, притянул к себе и стал отчаянно его целовать. Потом обнял его за шею и прижал к своей груди, еле сдерживая рыдания.  
— Почему ты плачешь, Эл? Я сделал тебе плохо? — Сыроежкин расстроился и не понимал, что происходит. Хотел сделать человеку приятно, а получилось — как всегда.  
— Серёж, — Эл сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, но глаза его были мокрыми. — Я люблю тебя… так люблю… всю свою жизнь. Двадцать пять лет я мечтал о близости с тобой, но ты… ты не хочешь меня. Ты сделал это из жалости… Мне больно сознавать это. И всё же, это был самый прекрасный момент в моей жизни, — из глаз Электроника опять потекли слёзы. Сергей не знал, как реагировать на это. Он просто сцеловывал слёзы с глаз друга, а потом обнял его крепко, перевернулся, спрятал его лицо у себя на груди и сказал:  
— Нет, не из жалости, Эл. Я же люблю тебя. Наверное, это не та любовь, которая нужна тебе, но ведь это тоже любовь. И мне хочется доставлять тебе удовольствие. Но ты прав — я не хочу. Не тебя не хочу. Вообще. Мне тяжело идти на полноценную близость с кем-то. Даже самый примитивный половой акт с партнёром требует каких-то душевных сил и переживаний. А у меня нет этих сил. Я морально выдохся. Мне проще сбросить напряжение самому и на несколько дней совсем забыть о сексе, чем взаимодействовать с человеком. Я не помню даже, когда последний раз занимался любовью с женой. Она страдает от этого, но я не могу себя заставить. Знаешь, иногда Майя сама проявляет инициативу, пытается меня возбудить. У неё это получается, только и трахать меня ей тогда приходится тоже самой. Она кончает, но чувствует себя потом подавленно. Потому что женщине нужно быть желанной, знать что её хотят. Майя несчастлива со мной. И ты не будешь, Эл, — Сергей впервые решился на такую откровенность, никогда прежде он никому не говорил подобных вещей.

Весь монолог своего друга Эл слушал, затаив дыхание. Серёжины слова многое прояснили ему.

— Серёж, — сказал он, немного обдумав исповедь Сыроежкина, — я буду счастлив с тобой, даже если у нас никогда не будет полноценного секса. Мне достаточно быть рядом, иногда обнимать и прикасаться к тебе. Я хочу быть частью твоей семьи.  
— Ты и так часть моей семьи, Эл. Собственно, ты и есть моя семья. Ты стал ей ещё до появления Майи и моих детей. У меня никого нет ближе тебя. И никогда не было, — Сергей поцеловал Эла в макушку, потом развернул его лицо к себе и с удовлетворением заметил, что Электроник улыбается.

***

Совесть за такую недо-измену жене Сыроежкина не мучила. Напротив, когда он вернулся к себе, то остался верен пятничной традиции — раз в неделю под предлогом собственного пьянства спать с Элеком. Доставлял ему удовольствие нехитрой дрочкой, и о большем даже не помышлял. Жена уже плюнула на эти ночёвки — неизвестно, конечно, чем там её супруг со своим андроидом занимается, главное, из семьи не уходит. И даже вроде как стал спокойнее, меньше депрессует и не срывается на ней и детях — уже счастье.

И ещё был один момент, который как-то примирял Майю с существующим положением вещей. Сашка теперь сам иногда изъявлял желание навестить родителей и брата с сестрой. Естественно, с Элом, но ради внимания сына Майя готова была терпеть присутствие андроида в доме.

Электроник, надо отдать ему должное, провёл с близнецами воспитательную беседу, и каким-то чудом сумел внушить им мысль о том, что никаким любовникам и друзьям они не будут нужны больше, чем родителям и друг другу. Семья всегда на первом месте. Наверное, многие люди поспорили бы с этим утверждением, но для Электроника оно было абсолютно непреложно — Серёжа был прежде всего его близнецом, его семьёй. И Эл мог отказаться от многого, даже полностью забыть про свою интимную жизнь, лишь бы быть с ним и его детьми. К счастью, Серёжа всё-таки понимал его чувства и некоторые потребности, и старался идти навстречу.

***

— Это Рэсси! — с порога заявил Сашка, представив родне меховой комок, который держал на руках.

Серёжа в первый момент дёрнулся от неожиданности — знакомая кличка навевала слишком много воспоминаний. Ещё в школе у Электроника была такая собака — наполовину роботизированный пёс, вроде него самого. Они с профессором вместе собрали его, чтобы Элек чувствовал себя немного увереннее. Серёжа тоже любил этого лохматого эрдельтерьера, а Электроник тогда сделал специально для него переговорное устройство, чтобы пёс мог понимать голосовые команды Сергея. Собачница Майка, впрочем, управлялась с Рэсси и без всяких устройств, просто как с обычной собакой. А вот Макар его побаивался, они почему-то взаимно друг дружку не любили.

— Рэсси? — переспросил Сергей.  
— Ага. Эл сказал, что у него в детстве была такая собака, её звали Рэсси. И у меня теперь есть! Я буду как Эл! — важно заявил Сашка. Электроник стоял позади и пытался скрыть счастливую улыбку.

Конечно, имя по документам у пса было совершено другое, длинное и заковыристое — Эл, всегда выбиравший самое лучшее, купил ребёнку собаку с крутой родословной, от родителей — многократных чемпионов чего-то там, в чём Серёжа абсолютно не разбирался.

Сыроежкин-младший, несмотря на свой слишком юный возраст, отнёсся к роли хозяина со всей ответственностью — кормил питомца по расписанию, посещал с Элеком ветеринара, ходил с тряпкой по квартире — щенок был ещё маленьким и выгуливать как большую собаку его было рано. А ещё Эл с Сашкой по каждому поводу бегали за консультациями к Майке — ей в плане воспитания собак они доверяли больше, чем интернету. Майя была довольна.

***

Когда Гусевы позвали друзей на Зойкин юбилей, Серёжа чуть было по старой памяти не попросил Электроника сходить вместо него — настолько ему туда не хотелось. Но вовремя опомнился и позориться на старости лет не стал. А Эл, напротив, остался дома, потому что Саша наотрез отказался оставлять щенка на целый день одного: «Он маленький, ему страшно будет». И Эл пошёл на поводу у ребёнка, тем более, что родители и не настаивали — малышу в компании взрослых будет совсем скучно.

Сыроежкину тоже было в гостях скучно и неуютно. На фоне счастливых и успешных людей он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Сама чета Гусевых — ухоженные, красивые для своих 40-ка и обеспеченные, их дочки и оба зятя — бизнесмены от спорта, невесть откуда взявшийся старинный школьный приятель Макара — Вовка Корольков — финансовый директор не самой мелкой фирмы, недавно разошедшийся с женой, но вполне довольный жизнью, Чижиков, который Рыжиков или наоборот, с супругой-скрипачкой — они с Майкой его концерт недавно по телевизору смотрели. Сыроежкин бы и сейчас предпочёл видеть приятеля на экране, а не лично.

А кем был на их фоне сам Сергей? Правильно, неудачником и нищебродом, с зарплатой, едва дотягивающей до средней по городу. И Майя не могла похвастаться ни успешной карьерой, ни хорошим мужем. Если бы не Эл, они бы сейчас с трудом тянули троих детей и впятером жили бы в маленькой двушке с незаконченным ремонтом. Даже машины у Сергея бы сейчас не было — покупку новой тачки после аварии он даже в кредит бы не осилил. Да и не факт, что Майка без помощи Эла сейчас жива была бы — сколько он тогда обследований вне очереди ей оплатил. В общем, пошёл Сергей только потому, что жена очень хотела развлечься и повидать старую подругу.

Много Сергей старался не пить (а хотелось — очень!), чтоб семью не позорить. Весь вечер сидел тихо и в разговоры особо не вступал, даже толком не смотрел ни на кого, чтоб ещё больше не расстраиваться. Майя наоборот — веселилась вовсю, смеялась, кокетничала с мужчинами, болтала с Зойкой и выглядела весьма довольной жизнью. Сергей был рад за жену.

— Серёг, ты как? — Гусь, весь вечер не сводивший с приятеля глаз, подсел к Сыроежкину и обнял его за плечи.  
— Спасибо, хорошо, — «хочу сдохнуть» — этого он, разумеется, вслух не сказал.  
— Сыграй чего-нибудь, а? — на самом деле Макар хотел сказать другу совсем не это. То, что Серёге плохо, он понял ещё в прошлый раз, да только как ему в душу залезешь, если он не пускает? Может, хоть растормошить его выйдет? — Сто лет не слышал, как ты поёшь!  
— Так я сто лет и не пел, — пожал плечами Сыроежкин.  
— У меня гитара есть, сейчас принесу, — Макар пошёл в другую комнату, и Серёга понял, что друг от него так просто не отстанет. Играть в присутствии профессионалов вроде Чижиковых было не очень удобно, но Сыроежкин, в конце концов, денег со слушателей не берёт.

— Держи, — Макар протянул Сыроежкину гитару. — Сил нет, как хочу тебя услышать.  
— Без бокала нет вокала, — криво усмехнулся Серёжа. Всё-таки он волновался и для храбрости ему надо было ещё выпить. Сыроежкин хлопнул тут же поданную Гусевым стопку и запел. Пел он, конечно, не одну из тех песенок, которые сочинил ещё будучи школьником, и которую от него ожидали услышать присутствующие. Это был старый известный романс, который как нельзя лучше отражал его душевное состояние.

Серёжа заиграл вступление, народ захлопал, близнецы синхронно достали телефоны и приготовились снимать. Они всегда любили, когда отец пел. Жаль в последнее время это стало редкостью.

Всё равно, года проходят чередою,  
И становится короче жизни путь,  
Не пора ли мне с измученной душою  
На минуточку прилечь и отдохнуть.

Всё, что было, всё, что ныло,  
Всё давным-давно уплыло,  
Утомились лаской губы,  
И натешилась душа!  
Всё, что пело, всё, что млело,  
Всё давным-давно истлело,  
Только ты, моя гитара,  
Прежним звоном хороша.

Серёжа пел ни на кого не глядя, полностью уйдя в себя. Слушающему его с замиранием сердца Макару, сделалось жутко от его вида. Он понял, почему друг выбрал эту песню.

Ты напомнила вчера мне о далёком,  
Пережитом, позабытом полусне…  
Милый друг! Ни разговором, ни намёком  
Не ищи былого облика во мне.

И Серёжа поднял взгляд на Макара. Он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Гусев никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что играет Сыроежкин только для него. Макару было и приятно, и страшно одновременно, потому что в Серёжиных глазах чудилась тоска, усталость и… отчаяние.

Всё, что было, всё, что ныло,  
Всё давным-давно уплыло,  
Утомились лаской губы,  
И натешилась душа!  
Всё, что пело, всё, что млело,  
Всё давным-давно истлело,  
Только ты, моя гитара,  
Прежним звоном хороша.

Гусев был влюблён в Сыроежкина ещё со средней школы. Бегал за ним, как привязанный, задирал, пытаясь привлечь Серёжино внимание, но свои истинные чувства к другу осознал когда уже сам был плотно женат и ждал прибавления в семействе. Да и Серёга всю дорогу был при девушках и при этом… роботе своём. Так что оставалось только дружить. Серёжа смотрел на Макара и продолжал не то петь, не то рассказывать ему о своей боли.

Может быть, ну вот совсем еще недавно,  
Захлебнулось сердце б радостью в груди,  
А теперь — как это просто и забавно —  
Мне сказать тебе лишь хочется: «Уйди».

Всё, что было, всё, что ныло,  
Всё давным-давно уплыло,  
Утомились лаской губы,  
И натешилась душа!  
Всё, что пело, всё, что млело,  
Всё давным-давно истлело,  
Только ты, моя гитара,  
Прежним звоном хороша.

Песня закончилась, прозвучали финальные аккорды, гости зааплодировали, и наваждение исчезло.

— Серёг, ты классно пел, молодчина! У тебя талант же! — обнял его Гусев. — Пойдём, проветримся? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, потащил друга на лестничный балкон двенадцатого этажа высотки, где они жили.

Был поздний летний вечер, дул теплый ветерок, на улице давно зажглось освещение, и вся обстановка была в целом благостная и расслабляющая. Народ остался пить и есть в квартире двумя этажами ниже, и Серёжа с Макаром на лестнице были совершенно одни.

— Серёг, — Макар говорил абсолютно серьёзно, держал друга за руку и смотрел прямо ему в глаза. — Ну, мы ж не чужие друг другу люди. Что происходит? Ты сам не свой. Тебе плохо. Так что?  
— Это так заметно? — близость Гусева, и то, что они были наедине, пробила брешь в Серёжиной броне. Он подумал, что может быть откровенным с другом.  
— Серёж…  
— Видимо, кризис среднего возраста. Дожил до сорока и понял, что ничего из себя не представляю. Нищеброд и неудачник, который прожил по сути не свою жизнь. Занимался не своим делом, любил не того, кого хотел. Чуть не потерял свою жену и вынужден был отдать сына андроиду.  
— Отдать сына? — не понял Гусев. — Ты отдал Сашу Электронику?  
— Да. Майя болела, чуть не умерла. У нас не было денег и некому было помочь с младенцем. А тут Эл. Решил наши основные материальные проблемы и полностью взял на себя уход и содержание ребенка. Который за четыре года так к нему привязался, что без Электроника уже не может. Квартиру, кстати, нам тоже Эл купил — чтоб мы все рядом были. Ну, и самое интересное — Эл, объективно, очень хороший отец. Мне таким никогда не стать. Вот, собственно, и всё. А, ну и до кучи — я не могу спать с женой. Не хочу. Так что, муж из меня ещё хуже, чем отец.  
— Серёг, ты наговариваешь на себя, — Макар развернулся всем корпусом к Серёже и легко провёл рукой по его щеке. — Ты самый замечательный человек, которого я знаю. У тебя тяжёлые обстоятельства, но ты не неудачник. Ты талантлив, ты самый лучший отец и твоя жена тебя любит. И не только жена, — Макар так и не убрал руку от Серёжиного лица. Напротив, его большой палец коснулся губ Сергея. — Ты очень красивый мужчина, Серёжа.

Сыроежкин во все глаза смотрел на Гусева и боялся пошевелиться или что-нибудь сказать — вдруг это всё не более, чем плод его воображения? Что, если он сам придумал себе, что стоит здесь с предметом своих прошлых мечтаний и слышит от него все эти вещи? Но помимо воли Серёжа поймал палец Макара губами, и сразу же был был вовлечён в глубокий поцелуй.

— Не делай этого, стой! Макар! Не надо, — Серёга буквально задыхался от нахлынувших внезапно чувств, а ведь ещё совсем недавно он считал себя чуть ли не импотентом. Умом он не хотел переводить дружеские отношения с Гусевым в такую плоскость, но тело его не слушалось и жило своей жизнью. Только минуту назад Сыроежкин целовался с Гусем и лез ему под рубашку, в то время как Макар прижимал его к себе и мял за задницу, а теперь друг уже стоит перед ним на коленях, и Серёжа, вцепившись в рыжую шевелюру, толкается в его рот!

— Мы могли бы встречаться, — Гусев поднялся, с трудом переводя дыхание, вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот и с надеждой посмотрел на Сыроегу. — Я понимаю, что звучит неожиданно, но… Серёг, ты мне всегда нравился.

Сыроежкин не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Без малого двадцать лет сох он по Макару, считая его стопроцентным натуралом, а когда наконец-то всё перегорело, и секс и романтика Сергею уже в принципе стали не сильно интересны, Гусев предлагает ему встречаться.

— Ты ведь женат, Макар. Я — тоже. Куда нам, да и зачем?  
— А может, я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Гусев и обнял Сыроежкина за талию. — А жена… Я разведусь в любом случае. Дети выросли… Пока Зойка ещё нестарая и привлекательная женщина, надо дать ей шанс устроить свою жизнь. С тем, кто её будет действительно любить.  
— Я так не смогу, — замотал головой Серёжа. — Не смогу бросить Майку. Я ей нужен. И детям… А двойная жизнь мне уже не по силам, прости… И Эл…  
— Ну да, Эл, — невесело усмехнулся Гусев. — Вот кого ты не можешь бросить и кому не станешь изменять.  
— Я не влюблён в него, просто… — Сыроежкин задумался, подбирая нужные слова. Но за него это сделал Гусев.  
— Брось, Сыроега, не влюблён, зато любишь. Он предан тебе как собака, обожает, готов простить что угодно. И со школы в этом отношении ничего не изменилось — это очевидно всем, кто вас знает. И ты его тоже любишь… Знаешь, я никогда не ревновал тебя к Майке или другим женщинам, только к Элу, — Макар теперь выглядел грустным и было понятно, что говорит он очень серьёзно. — Наверно, ты прав, — Гусев замолчал на несколько секунд, собираясь с духом, — у нас вряд-ли что-нибудь получится. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал — я всегда буду тебе другом.  
— Прости… Я пойду домой.

Сыроежкин извинился перед Зойкой, сославшись на внезапно поплохевшее самочувствие, вызвал такси и поехал домой, оставив супругу с детьми развлекаться дальше.

Гусев смотрел вслед отъезжающему такси, печально вздыхал и думал, что обижаться на Серёгу глупо — если бы у него был такой человек, как Электроник у Сыроежкина, он бы держался за него обеими руками и ни за что не променял бы его ни на кого другого. И к кому именно домой поехал Серёжа, Макару тоже было совершенно ясно.

***

— Э-эл, как же я устал, — Сыроежкин плюхнулся на кровать, сгрёб в охапку сына, который уже спал на ней в обнимку со щенком, и наконец-то расслабился. — Вот, не зря я не хотел туда ехать. А всё Майка, дома скучно ей, видите ли. А меня там ещё и петь заставили!.. Я спел одну песню и сбежал, — зевнул Серёжа. — Эл, полежи со мной, — он попытался изобразить «щенячьи глазки», но, судя по тихому смеху Электроника, получилось не очень. Тем не менее, сидевший рядом с ним на кровати, Элек лёг, обнял Серёжу со спины и уткнулся носом ему в шею.

«Ему ведь хорошо со мной, он пришёл сюда, один, хочет, чтобы я был рядом, — думал андроид, вдыхая дурманящий запах близнеца. — Но что же делать с Майей?»


	7. Всё равно ты будешь мой!

«На чужом несчастье счастья не построишь» — с этим утверждением Электроник был вполне согласен и осознанно гадить никому не собирался. Но почему бы не построить своё личное счастье на счастье чужом? Ведь совершенно очевидно же, что Майе с Серёжей вовсе не так хорошо, как могло бы быть с кем-нибудь другим.

До сих пор все удачи Электроника были во многом обусловлены случаем, стечением обстоятельств, которыми он выгодно пользовался в своих целях. Поэтому Эл решил для себя, что будет особенно внимательным в данном вопросе, и если представится шанс свести Серёжину жену с каким-нибудь достойным человеком, то он этому всячески поспособствует. То, что Майя, возможно, любит своего мужа и хочет прожить с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь, в расчёт не принималось. Равно как и Серёжины чувства к жене. Просто потому, что Элек был убежден, что сильнее, чем он сам, никто на свете Серёжу не полюбит, а значит, и ни с кем другим лучше, чем с ним, Сыроежкину тоже не будет. Единственный человек, чьим мнением Электроник поинтересовался, когда обдумывал светлое Серёжино будущее, был Саша.

— Саш, — обратился как-то Элек к мальчику, — мы всё время с тобой вдвоём да вдвоём. Может, тебе скучно, и ты бы хотел проводить больше времени с родителями?  
— Мы по выходным с ними, — оторвавшись на секунду от своего Лего, заметил Саша.  
— А ты бы хотел их видеть чаще? — Электроник издалека подбирался к интересующей его теме.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами малыш.  
— Может быть, ты бы хотел чаще видеть маму?  
— Не знаю. Смотри, какой робот! У него пушки! — разговор о родителях никакого энтузиазма у Сашки не вызывал.  
— Да, большой робот, — Электроник покрутил нечто на колесиках, отдаленно напоминающее боевого робота, как их изображают в аниме, и больше не стал ходить вокруг да около, — А ты бы хотел, чтобы папа жил с нами? Втроём — ты, я и папа?  
— И Рэсси! — эта перспектива явно воодушевила мальчика. — А к маме с Женями будем в гости ходить! Хотел бы!  
— Хорошо, Саш! — Электроник улыбнулся и обнял ребёнка.  
— Ты попросишь папу переехать к нам?  
— Мм… Попозже. Я что-нибудь придумаю для этого. Только, пока не говори никому о наших планах, хорошо? Это будет наша тайна!  
— Хорошо, я не скажу, — серьёзно заявил Саша.

И Электроник начал действовать. Во-первых, он проанализировал круг Майиного общения. Оказалось, что это родители малышей, с которыми она занимается, и её коллеги. И те, и другие, были женщинами. Среди родителей были, конечно, и папы, но разбивать чужую семью, да ещё с детьми, в планы андроида не входило. Дальше шли соседи — несколько семейных пар разных возрастов, тоже не вариант. Друзья… С этим ещё сложнее. Институтских приятелей у Майки не сохранилось, а из школьных — только Серёжина компания. Что ж, надо посмотреть хоть тут.

В юности в Майку Светлову были влюблены почти все Серёжины друзья. Но кто из них заинтересуется ей сейчас? А главное, кто из них свободен? Электроник, просто на всякий случай ведущий регулярную переписку со всеми одноклассниками, был в курсе их семейного положения. Например, он прекрасно знал, что в разводе сейчас Корольков и Смирнов. И Гусев. Последнее стало большим сюрпризом для всех (кроме Сыроежкина). Однако, Гусев с Корольковым, судя по фоточкам в Инстаграме, подозрительно часто мелькали вместе и имели при этом крайне довольный вид. А Серёга, который вёл с другом активную переписку, сказал Элу по секрету, что у них обоих в личном плане всё окей, «Ну, ты понимаешь…»

Витя Смирнов… В школе на Майю слюной капал и страшно завидовал Сыроежкину. И недавно развёлся. Третий, между прочим, раз. Детей не имеет. Надо бы проведать его. Только вот одна проблема — живёт Витька в сейчас в Норильске.

Электроник просматривал Витькины альбомы в Контакте и поймал себя на мысли, что откровенно любуется фотографиями мужчины. Высокий голубоглазый блондин (Майя блондинов любит) с отличной фигурой и прямым взглядом был красив. Уж что-что, а в мужской красоте Элек разбирался. Фотографии с курортов (а какой норильчанин проводит отпуск дома?), на фоне авто, с собакой, в тренажёрном зале, на байке… «Что ж ты так далеко забрался-то?» Элек уже минут пять залипал на фотографию Витька, где он в одних трусах возлежал на турецком пляже, демонстрируя свою прекрасную физическую форму.

— Эл, кто это? — Сашка подошёл к компьютеру и ткнул пальцем в монитор. — Ты на него так долго смотришь, — нахмурился малыш. А потом строго сказал: — Папа лучше!  
— Конечно, лучше, — улыбнулся Эл и посадил Сашку себе на колени. — А это просто, — «будущий муж твоей мамы», — наш одноклассник. Живёт сейчас в другом городе.

Эл закрыл страничку Смирнова, открыл сайт с детскими раскрасками, распечатал ребёнку пару картинок боевых роботов и, пока Саша занимался делом, принялся размышлять.

Новый муж Майи Светловой, если он, конечно, будет, ни в коем случае не должен претендовать на воспитание её детей. И после развода Саша должен обязательно остаться с Сережей. Потому что, если Майя оставит его себе… Об этом Элек даже боялся думать. В общем, затея его по всему выходила очень рискованная. И прежде, чем представлять Светловой потенциального кандидата в мужья, надо самому с ним хорошо пообщаться.

Пока Электроник обдумывал разные варианты развития событий после Серёжиного развода, Вселенная всё решила за него. Словно почувствовав интерес Элека к своей персоне, Витя Смирнов написал ему сообщение.

Суеверным Эл не был ни разу, но случившееся произвело на него сильное впечатление. Вступив с Витькой в переписку, уже через час Электроник знал следующее. А именно. Прожив последние пятнадцать лет в самом северном промышленном городе мира и отдав Комбинату всю молодость и большую часть здоровья, Смирнов решил, что всех денег не заработаешь, и пора возвращаться на историческую родину — в прекрасный город, где растут деревья и кусты, много парков и скверов, воздух чист и свеж, нет ужасных ветров, постоянно серого неба, вечной мерзлоты и прочих «прелестей». Он даже работу себе подыскал, одна проблема — жить в Москве Вите было совершено негде. Вот он и просил Элека порекомендовать ему хорошего риэлтора. Раз уж они недавно вместе с Сыроегой жильё себе прикупили.

Элек почти пересмотрел свои взгляды относительно примет, суеверий и «знаков судьбы». Написал Смирнову, что на счёт риэлтора сообщит ему через полчаса, а сам стал ненавязчиво интервьюировать Виктора на предмет его интереса Серёжиной супругой.

Эл попал в точку — Витька живо заинтересовался Сыроежкиными, сам стал, якобы просто из праздного любопытства, расспрашивать про Майю, а когда Эл намекнул ему, что между супругами не всё гладко, Смирнов прямым текстом заявил, что Майя — самая лучшая женщина на свете и очень жаль, что ей так не повезло с мужем. Тогда Электроник написал ему, что у Сыроежкиных, если он помнит, трое детей, а младшему ещё нет и пяти. И хотя фактически малыш постоянно проживает с Элом, Майя из-за этого связана по рукам и ногам и вынуждена мириться со всеми проблемами, которые отравляют её семейную жизнь.

Смирнов написал на это, что раз младший всё равно на попечении Эла, а старшие уже достаточно самостоятельны, то он объективно не видит препятствий, чтобы Майя бросила своего никчёмного супруга и устроила бы свою жизнь с другим. Электроника, конечно, сильно покоробило такое определение его Серёжи. Никакой он не никчёмный, Эл это совершенно точно знает. Но ради высокой цели он обиду проглотил. И перед тем как ответить Смирнову, залез на форум их жилого комплекса, посмотреть, не продаётся ли здесь подходящая квартира. Оказалось, продаётся, и не одна!

«Зачем тебе тратить деньги на риэлторов, Витя? Посмотри эти ссылки — квартиры в нашем ЖК, место здесь отличное — парк рядом, метро в шаговой доступности, парковка подземная», — написал Смирнову Электроник и приложил скрин карты города, чтобы понятнее было, где находится дом.

Витя проникся. Место ему приглянулось — до новой работы рукой подать. И квартиры подходящие — небольшие, но ему одному много места и не надо. А дальше всё закрутилось само, уже без непосредственного участия Электроника. Смирнов списался с владельцем наиболее понравившейся ему жилплощади, цена его тоже устроила, и, буквально через полтора месяца у Эла и Серёжи с Майей появился новый сосед.

Витя Смирнов был далеко не дурак, и свою неприязнь к Сыроежкину, и наоборот, повышенную симпатию к его супруге, сразу показывать не стал. Он с ними заново подружился. Не без помощи Электроника, разумеется. А простодушные Сыроежкины искренне обрадовались появлению школьного приятеля и стали часто приглашать его в гости. И сами к нему заходили. По пятницам Сергей стал пить не в гордом одиночестве, а с Витькой, но ночевать неизменно оставался у Эла (это — святое), даже повеселел немного (как же, у него теперь приятель появился!) — Витька умел входить в доверие.

А Электроник, как человек, за много лет хорошо изучивший Майкины вкусы и привычки, обрисовал в общих чертах Смирнову тактику и стратегию по завоеванию его Дамы сердца. Правда и свои кары ему открыть пришлось — Витька что-то начал подозревать.

— Не понимаю, Эл, в чём твой гешефт? — Смирнов сидел на кухне у Эла поздно вечером, когда Сашка уже крепко спал, пил любезно предоставленное хозяином пиво и пытался понять, не грозит ли ему предстоящая авантюра какими проблемами. — Ты старательно и методично разрушаешь семью своего лучшего друга. Зачем?  
— Мне не нравится твоя формулировка, Вить. Я предпочитаю думать по-другому — из одной несчастливой семьи я хочу создать две счастливых. Это не разрушение — это созидание нового.  
— Ого! — изумился Смирнов. — Твой цинизм вырос с годами в геометрической прогрессии.  
— Это не цинизм, Витя. Я мыслю практически. И я желаю счастья Майе.  
— Ну, допустим, хотя мне и непонятна твоя внезапная симпатия к Светловой — вы друг друга раньше не переваривали. Но, может, это уже в прошлом, я не знаю. Но как же Сергей? Ты же всегда его интересы выше своих ставил, а тут готов уничтожить его брак. Тебе это зачем? Сыроега же страдать будет.  
— Вить, — Элу не очень хотелось откровенничать со Смирновым, но если они будут союзниками, это может пойти на пользу. — Насколько я понял, ты несколько раз был женат, но так и не смог забыть свою школьную любовь. Тебе нужен их развод, чтобы иметь возможность быть с человеком, которого ты любишь. Так?  
— Так, — кивнул Витька. — Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
— У меня точно такая же ситуация, — тяжело вздохнул андроид. — Я тоже хочу семью с любимым человеком. И не хочу разлучать его с сыном.  
— У-у-у! — Смирнов даже присвистнул от удивления. — А что же, неужели Серёга сможет… с тобой?  
— Как-нибудь сможет, — уверенно сказал Эл. — Главное, чтобы он согласился жить со мной. А там я уж постараюсь. Ты знаешь, он остаётся у меня по пятницам.  
— И что, вы?.. — вытаращил глаза Витя.  
— Почти.  
— Да, Эл… — Витя всё ещё пытался переварить новую информацию. — То, что ты на Серёгу виды имеешь, меня это не удивляет, ты в конце концов, ещё в школе к нему неровно дышал. Но он? Он же за бабами бегал. Раньше, по крайней мере.  
— Ну, как видишь. Если бы он совсем не мог со мной, я бы и не затевал всё это… А так… У нас с тобой сейчас общие интересы, Витя.  
— Да… Как всё меняется, Эл. Я помню тебя совсем наивным мальчиком, которого использовали все кому не лень — начиная от приятелей-одноклассников и заканчивая иностранной ОПГ. А сейчас… Я не завидую тому, кто встанет на твоём пути. Не дай, Боже, стать тебе врагом.  
— Ну, тебе-то я предлагаю дружбу. Согласен?  
— Согласен, — Смирнов протянул андроиду руку. «Дружбу, как же! — усмехнулся про себя Витька. — Это называется ситуативные союзники. А друг у тебя может быть только один, и мы оба знаем кто. Впрочем, Майя стоит того, чтобы заключить союз даже с самим Дьяволом, не говоря уж об Эле».

***

Изголодавшуюся по мужским ласкам женщину Витьке Смирнову ничего не стоило затащить в свою постель. Впрочем, кто кого затащил — ещё два раза посмотреть. Сначала Майя, конечно, очень переживала, что изменяет мужу, но потом… Потом у неё слетели последние тормоза — за всю свою жизнь она не чувствовала себя настолько нужной и желанной. А Серёжа?.. Она уже не знала, что чувствует к нему. Иногда, глядя на супруга, ей и вовсе казалось, что никто кроме его андроида Сергею по-настоящему не нужен. Ну, и младший ещё. Им Сыроежкин интересовался на порядок больше, чем близнецами.

Витька же был на седьмом небе от счастья. Майка — предмет его мечтаний ещё с шестого класса, оказалась не просто страстной любовницей, но и милой женщиной, без заскоков, завышенных требований и неадекватной самооценки. Приятный сюрприз после трёх его предыдущих браков. К тому же, с ней было о чем поговорить, да и интересов общих у них оказалось много. Те же собаки, которых она не могла заводить из-за аллергии старших, и спорт. Смирнов, в отличие от Сыроежкина, генетика которого позволяла не думать о том, как бы сохранить себя в привлекательном виде, физическую активность очень уважал. Так что неудивительно, что от Майки Витёк просто голову потерял. Да и сама Светлова влюбилась. Второй раз в жизни. И даже помолодела лет на десять визуально.

***

Первыми тревогу забили близнецы.

— Папа, ты что, не видишь, что с мамой что-то происходит? — пристала к уставшему после работы отцу дочка. — И дома её сейчас нет.  
— Ну, она ж в бассейн теперь ходит, — не понял причину беспокойства дочери Сыроежкин. — Это плохо?  
— Плохо, — ответил сын. — Потому что она туда не одна пошла.  
— В смысле? — насторожился наконец Сергей. — А с кем?  
— С Витьком вашим.  
— Подожди, — ты на что намекаешь? — от былой Серёгиной апатии не осталось и следа.  
— На то, что твой «дядя Витя» скоро маму уведёт, — строго сказала Женя. — Если уже не.  
— Да, и если вы разведётесь, — опять подал голос Женька, — мы с Женей с чужим дядькой жить не будем.  
— Подождите, какой развод? — с трудом сглотнул Сергей. — Никто не разводится, у нас всё нормально, — дети смотрели на него скептически, так что он сам даже в свои слова не поверил. — И я… поговорю с мамой.

***

Сергей вошёл в квартиру Электроника в два часа ночи. Открыл тихо своим ключом, но Эл, конечно же, его услышал.

— Что случилось, Серёж? — Эл повернул голову в его сторону, продолжая лежать в обнимку с Сашей, который, видимо, в Серёжино отсутствие спать отдельно отказывался.

Вместо ответа Сергей скинул с себя одежду и залез под одеяло к Элеку. Обнял его со спины, и куда-то в шею пробубнил:

— Майя… хочет развестись. Я всё расскажу завтра. А сейчас давай спать, я устал очень…

— Давай, — прошептал Эл. «Хорошо, что в комнате темно, и Серёжа не видит моего лица», — подумал Электроник — скрыть радостную улыбку он бы сейчас не смог при всём желании.


	8. Моя семья и другие животные

Серёжа тяжело переживал развод. Все трое детей остались с ним — близнецы сами захотели, а на счёт Сашки — Майка не настаивала. Отрывать ребенка от Эла было бы жестоко, да и как бы не влюблена была Майя в Смирнова, бывшему мужу и его андроиду в плане воспитания детей она доверяла больше, чем бездетному Вите. Однако, все хлопоты, связанные с детьми, легли теперь на плечи… Электроника. Потому что Серёжа совсем пал духом и всё, на что его хватало — это утром тащить свою тушку на работу, кое-как выполнять там свои трудовые обязанности и вечером транспортировать себя до дома. На общественном транспорте. Потому, что машину он помял, врезавшись в столб. Электроник тогда первый раз в жизни на него накричал, мол, какого хера, если ему плохо, он за руль сел, отобрал у Сыроежкина ключи и права и предложил возить его сам. Серёжа отказался — хотел соблюсти хоть какую-то видимость независимости.

Майя перебралась жить в соседний подъезд, но при этом регулярно навещала близнецов и Сашу. Выглядела она счастливой, только немного беспокоилась о бывшем супруге — тот был подавлен, с ней практически не общался, родительские обязанности тоже не исполнял. Вместо него всем хозяйством занимались близнецы — их это здорово сплотило. А Серёжа иногда забывал даже поесть — смотрел на тарелку с едой, заботливо поставленную перед ним сыном или дочкой, и не понимал, что с этим нужно делать.

Спал Сергей на диване в кухне, благо новая кухня была большая. В свою бывшую совместную с женой комнату ему даже заходить было неприятно. А ещё он теперь каждый вечер пил. Дошло до того, что старшие его не выдержали и пришли к «дяде Элеку» просить помощи. Эл вздохнул, оставил Сашку на попечение брата и сестры и пошёл в соседнюю квартиру.

Сергей спал, уронив голову на стол, рядом стояла полупустая бутылка коньяка. Электроник только посмотрел на него и прошёл дальше. Взял дорожную сумку, покидал в неё Серёжины вещи, отнёс к себе, потом вернулся в квартиру, запрокинул Сыроежкина себе на плечо и в таком виде внёс его к себе домой.

— Позорище, — сказала Женя.  
— Он же потом опять напьётся, когда от тебя выйдет, — выразил опасение Женька.  
— Не выйдет, — твёрдо ответил Эл. — Во всяком случае, в ближайшее время.

И на следующее утро вызвал Сергею врача. Что уж он ему наговорил и сколько заплатил, Серёжа так и не узнал. Но больничный ему открыли.

— Ты не можешь в таком состоянии куда-либо ходить. И работать тоже не можешь. Неделю посидишь на больничном. Да, я его купил, — предвосхищая Серёжины вопросы сказал Эл. — Альтернатива для тебя — клиника неврозов. Вот там больничный будет честный.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но за неделю ничего не изменится, — убитым голосом ответил Сергей. — Майя ко мне не вернётся.  
— Серёж, откуда такое упорное желание испортить жизнь женщине? Она наконец-то счастлива.  
— Ну конечно, — горько усмехнулся Серёжа, — такое чмо, как я, может только портить жизнь. В принципе, ты прав…  
— Я не это имел в виду, Серёж, — Электроник занервничал, он неправильно выразился, и теперь надо будет постараться, чтобы исправить ситуацию.  
— Ну, может, и не это. Но по факту — ты прав, — Сергей даже не смотрел на Эла, он говорил больше для себя. — Я, ведь, даже не могу её упрекать за измены. Формально могу, конечно, но… Сколько месяцев я с ней не спал! А тут Витька… Все вы как стервятники, если подумать, — этот разговор Элеку очень не нравился, но выговориться Серёже было необходимо. — Ты ребёнка у меня забрал, Витька — жену. Друзья, бля! Хотя, у такой падали чего б и не забрать? Она все равно своё защитить не сможет…  
— Серёж, не говори так, — Эл пересел поближе к другу и обнял его за плечи. — Не надо, никакая ты не падаль, и никто у тебя ничего не забирал! Майя ушла сама. Влюбилась! Сердцу не прикажешь.  
— Э-эл, давай не будем ломать комедию, — совсем невесело засмеялся Сергей. — Я говорил с ними.  
— С кем? — Элек почувствовал, как по спине бежит противный холодок.  
— С ними. С Майкой и с этим… Смирновым. Это, ведь, ты ему квартиру в нашем доме сосватал. И свёл нас с ним тоже ты. Ты же знал, что он со школы по моей жене сохнет. Что, скажешь «нет»? Ты врать не можешь. И как за Майкой ухаживать, небось, подсказал… Ты ведь её хорошо знаешь. За столько-то лет.  
— Серёж, ты впадаешь в конспирологию, — Эл отвёл глаза, ему было страшно.  
— Да ну? Элек, не ты ли говорил, что хочешь меня? И не тебе ли больше всех выгодна эта ситуация? Жена бросила меня, я — твой, — Сергей развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя свою беззащитность. — Бери, пользуйся! Как там Майка говорила? «Сам штаны снимет и на четвереньки станет!»  
— Серёжа, прекрати, пожалуйста! — Эл чуть не плакал от отчаяния. — Сашка услышит.  
— А. Ну да. Мы подождём, — Сергей и не думал снижать градус сарказма. — Саша заснёт и ты меня трахнешь. Или мне надо будет отсосать?  
— Серёжа, я прошу тебя!  
— Что не так, Эл? Разве не ради моей задницы ты затеял эту аферу? Ты же любишь правду, так скажи! Ты свёл мою жену с другим мужиком, чтобы быть со мной?  
— Да… — Электроник мог бы уйти от ответа, но когда Серёжа давил на него, сопротивляться он был не в состоянии.  
— Боги, Эл! — Сергей закрыл руками лицо. — А о моих чувствах ты подумал? Ты ведь говорил, что любишь меня… Тебе не могло придти в голову, что я люблю женщину, с которой прожил 20 лет и которая родила мне троих детей? Я так боялся её потерять, когда она болела, ты ведь знал это. И ты у меня её отнял. Одно хорошо, она жива и здорова. Эл, ты страшный человек, — Серёжа печально смотрел на своего близнеца. Тот сидел белый как полотно и боялся поднять на друга глаза. — А я ведь даже злиться на тебя не могу, — вздохнул Сыроежкин. — Потому что тебя я тоже… люблю.

Электроник поднял взгляд на Сергея:

— Прости…

Серёжа сморгнул выступившие на глазах слёзы и лёг головой Электронику на колени. Саша смотрел мультики на компьютере Эла, периодически вопил «Чаггингтон!» и, казалось, не обращал на взрослых никакого внимания.

— Мне плохо, Эл… — выдохнул Сергей. — У меня была семья, а вы её разрушили. Только потому, что я оказался недостаточно силён.  
— Твоя семья здесь, Серёжа, и за соседней стенкой, — Эл запустил пальцы в волосы близнеца, приподнял его голову и поцеловал в губы.

Сергей механически отвечал на поцелуй, он чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон. На него накатила дикая усталость, захотелось свернуться в комок и заснуть. И, возможно, не просыпаться. Эл перекраивал его жизнь как хотел, а у Серёжи даже не было сил дать отпор. Да и желания тоже, если уж говорить начистоту.

Эл, как обычно, услышал Серёжины мысли — переложил его поудобнее на кровать и укрыл пледом. Тут же Сашка выключил свои мультфильмы и пришёл к отцу под бок. Вместе с Рэсси, которому иногда разрешалось запрыгивать на покрывало.

***

Почти всю неделю провёл Сергей под строгим контролем своего андроида. Тот занимался хозяйством, работал, возился с малышом и собакой, приглядывал за старшими. Серёжа на его фоне чувствовал себя совсем бесполезным куском мяса. Но сил ни на что так и не появилось. Несколько раз его проведывала бывшая жена, только Сергей на контакт с ней идти не хотел — ещё было слишком тяжело. Раньше он и не подозревал, что расставание с Майей может быть таким болезненным. Да что там, он вообще не думал, что когда-нибудь они могут разойтись. Всё же, главное, она жива. Однако, хуже чем потеря супруги для него была бы только потеря детей и… Эла. Всего на минуту Серёжа представил себе, что Электроник бросил его или, не приведи Господь, погиб, и его охватил такой ужас, что он даже с места вскочил — пошёл проверять, как там Эл на кухне, всё ли с ним хорошо?

— Ты чего, Серёж? — Элек вместе с Сашей месили тесто для пирога и резали начинку. — Бледный какой! Хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
— Всё в порядке, Эл. Я так просто…

Сергей смотрел на Эла и думал, что такую любовь, граничащую с одержимостью, фанатичную преданность и полное принятие он совсем никак не заслужил. А Эл тем не менее его любит и всю жизнь старается делать ему что-то хорошее. Да, получается не всегда, ибо представление о Серёжином счастье у андроида весьма своеобразное. Но сам факт наличия у него таких намерений и постоянно прилагаемые для их осуществления усилия, впечатляют. А что хорошего за всё время их знакомства видел от Серёжи Электроник? Да фактически ничего. И, если подумать, то и надо-то Элу от Серёжи не так уж много. А он и этого не даёт…

Вечером, когда Сашка уже заснул, Сергей пошёл мыться. И провёл столько времени в ванной, что обеспокоенный Эл начал уже стучать ему и интересоваться, всё ли с ним в порядке.

Было уже совсем поздно, когда Сергей лёг к заждавшемуся его Электронику. Сразу обнял его и стал целовать. На этот раз Серёжа чувствовал возбуждение, что конечно же не укрылось от Эла.

— Нет, не так, — ему пришлось немного отстранить от себя андроида, когда тот потянулся губами к его паху.  
— А как? Как ты хочешь, Серёженька? Скажи мне, — в постели Эл всегда называл его уменьшительно-ласкательным вариантом имени. Он вообще был очень ласков, и от этого в груди у Сергея каждый раз разливалось тепло и хотелось заласкать близнеца в ответ.  
— Пообещай, что выполнишь моё желание, — Эл всегда обращался с ним как с хрустальной вазой, поэтому Серёжа решил заранее подстраховаться.  
— Всё, что хочешь, для тебя сделаю, — Эл гладил его лицо и волосы и смотрел такими глазами, будто видел перед собой божество  
— Трахни… меня, — срывающимся голосом попросил его Сергей. — Ты обещал.  
— Ты… Тебе… может быть больно… — Эл прекрасно понимал, что подобного опыта у Серёжи нет, и удовольствие в первый раз он вряд-ли получит. А вот будет ли в таком случае второй — ещё вопрос.  
— Я не боюсь, я хочу попробовать. Сделай это. Пожалуйста. Я подготовился.

При этих словах друга мир перед глазами Электроника немного пошатнулся — раньше он и мечтать себе не мог позволить о подобном. А теперь видит, что Серёжины намерения вполне серьезны.

— Хорошо.

Эл тут же сгрёб на середину кровати одеяло и подушки, соорудив из них «сугроб», аккуратно уложил Серёжу прямо на него пятой точкой кверху, а сам достал откуда-то тюбик с лубрикантом.

— Расслабься, просто расслабься и ни о чём не думай.

А дальше… Сергей раньше и не подозревал, что ему может быть так хорошо. Его целовали, гладили, лизали, было стыдно, но в то же время так приятно! А когда он ощутил в себе скользкие пальцы близнеца, неожиданно понял, что возникшее давление и ощущение распирания его возбуждают. Ему даже не было больно, когда Эл входил, небольшой возникший дискомфорт лишь придавал остроты ощущениям. Электроник двигался медленно и осторожно, придерживал Серёжу за бёдра, иногда поглаживал его спину, ягодицы, мошонку, подрачивал член… И Серёжа понял, что этого ему мало.

— Сильнее, Эл, пожалуйста, — с трудом сквозь сбившееся дыхание проговорил Сергей и попробовал сделать ответное движение бёдрами, — в ответ он услышал сдавленный стон, пальцы Эла сильнее сдавили его, а толчки стали по-настоящему сильными и резкими. Через пару минут Серёжа понял, что кончает, хотя член его в данный момент никто не трогал. На несколько секунд Серёжа даже потерял ориентацию в пространстве, настолько оргазм охватил всё его тело и разум. В чувства его привели последние резкие движения партнёра, а потом Элек просто рухнул на него.

— Прости, я кончил в тебя, — на ухо Сергею извинился Эл.  
— Ну, понятно, что в меня, было бы странно, если б в кого-то другого, — не понял беспокойство друга Серёжа — Эл на это только тихо рассмеялся, скатился с Сергея, поправил постельные принадлежности и устроил их обоих под одеялом.

Удивительно, но Сыроежкину секс с Элом понравился. То ли сказалось длительное воздержание, то ли он внезапно оказался прирождённым пассивом, но на следующую ночь он потребовал ещё.

Эл естественно расстарался, вертел Серёжу в разных позах, а Серёжа только кайф ловил и думал, как же это он всю жизнь был лишён такой радости? Надо навёрстывать, пока силы есть. И как ему повезло, что его любовник — андроид, сильный и выносливый. Недаром он ещё в шестом классе штангу одной рукой таскал.

***

Постепенно от Серёжиной депрессии не осталось и следа, развод перестал восприниматься как катастрофа, обида на Майку прошла и даже Смирнову Серёжа уже не хотел набить при случае морду. А ещё Сыроежкин выложил в Инстаграм фоточку, где они вдвоём с Элом катают Сашку на каких-то каруселях в Развлекательном комплексе. На что сразу получил лайк и комментарий от своего самого верного подписчика Гусева: «Ну, наконец-то!» Что это означало, Серёжа так и не понял.

***

Сашке исполнилось пять. И в качестве подарка, помимо очередного робота-трансформера, он потребовал себе большой праздник и гостей. Серёжа с Элом сначала подумали, что речь о детях с развивашек, куда ходит малыш. Оказалось, нет, Сашка сказал: «Я хочу только своих родственников». Правда, когда он стал этих родственников перечислять, Серёжа так и сел — в их число помимо Эла, биологических родителей, бабушек и дедушек, брата и сестры, Рэсси (!), входили: новый мамин муж Витя, новый Женин парень Максим и «старый» Женин парень Денис, с которым Серёжин сын встречается уже почти три года.

Делать нечего, позвали всех. Еле за столом в квартире близнецов разместились, даже Рэсси со своей миской у Сашкиного стула расположился. Серёжа проследил, чтобы у всех было налито, взял в руки бокал с детским шампанским (ничего крепче с некоторых пор Эл ему пить не разрешал), встал, для уверенности положил одну руку на плечо Электроника, повернулся к сыну и приготовился произнести тост:

— Теперь, когда вся семья в сборе, я хочу поздравить нашего Сашу!..


End file.
